Red parentheses
by lutrova
Summary: Los ultimos dias han sido bastante dificiles para Patrick, un nuevo caso que parecia tan facil como los demas se complica cuando intentan asesinarlo, ademas la nueva jefa del CBI no le pone las cosas faciles...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de the mentalist que me encanta y espero k les guste, dejen reviews si les gusta please. les prometo k se va a poner mejor, bye.**

**Por cierto, the mentalist no me pertenece... ojala**

CAPITULO 1

La agente Lisbon y Patrick Jane entraron en la pequeña cafetería, muy cerca de las oficinas del CBI. El tintineo de la campana situada sobre la puerta de madera les daba la bienvenida a todo un mundo de olores. Era el lugar mas cercano en el que se podía comprar donas para unos típicos policías que llevaban horas sin probar bocado. A Patrick le gustaba el aroma que desprendían los pequeños hornos y que invadían su nariz. Aun recordaba aquellos pasteles de manzana que hacia su esposa en su mansión, en Malibu, hace muchos años…

El rubio entrego algunos billetes a la joven del mostrador, mientras Lisbon agarraba la caja de donas, después emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la oficina, donde unos hambrientos Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho los debían estar esperando con ansias.

- todavía no me haz dicho quien es tu sospechoso- le dijo Lisbon mientras seguían caminando hacia la oficina.

- Aun lo estoy pensando, me inclino por el hijo…- dijo como si nada

Lisbon se estremeció.

- como hay gente capaz de matar a su propia madre?- pregunto con algo de rabia e indignación.

- es que acaso ya no lo hemos visto? No es nada nuevo, quería la herencia y no estaba dispuesto a esperar que su madre muriera de vieja- Respondió como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otro tema.

Los dos siguieron en silencio, aunque Jane podía notar que su acompañante tenia algo en mente, algo que le costaba expresar.

- me parece bastante fácil, supongo que por eso estarás aburrido - "no hay nada mejor que dar rodeos para llegar al punto que quieres tocar" pensó Jane.

- ¿yo?- le respondió.

- si, no haz hecho ninguna locura, y eso es algo anormal en ti… a menos, que tengas tu mente en otro lado…-

- mm- Patrick se detuvo divertido "se estaba acercando"- me estas analizando- exclamo acusadoramente

- claro que no- respondió Lisbon de inmediato

- claro que si-

- claro que no… ¿sabes que? Olvídalo, contigo no se puede mantener una conversación normal-

- ¿ah no?- pregunto totalmente divertido

- no, siempre terminamos peleando por alguna extraña razón…

- no pienso opinar sobre ese tema, o sino vas a terminar realmente enojada conmigo… además tengo otras cosas en que pensar, según tu- dijo el rubio

- claro, tienes que pensar en como librarte de la nueva jefa- respondió esperando ver en Patrick alguna reacción que le diera la razón, sin embargo solo pudo ver su maldita sonrisa encantadora que siempre la embobaba como en aquel momento.

- de Hightower?- pregunto simulando extrañeza. Lisbon desvió la mirada buscando huir de sus encantos y poder pensar en su siguiente frase.

- si- afirmo totalmente convencida- sabes que ella no va a ceder ante tus trucos, de hecho ahora que lo pienso todo tiene más sentido, por eso no haz hecho una de tus locuras, porque estas tanteando el terreno- acusó y de repente se le vino la loca idea que Patrick Jane le tenia miedo a Molly Hightower.- le tienes miedo, crees que ella podría amenazar tus planes con Redo John-

- si tuvieras razón, aunque no admito que la tengas, Hightower no representaría ningún tipo de obstáculo en mis intenciones, estas totalmente equivocada…- mintió. Tenia que alejarse de Lisbon o sino seria ella la que terminaría leyendo su mente.

- ya veo, que bueno que me equivoco, porque conozco a Hightower, si un árbol no crece recto, ella se encargara de golpearlo hasta enderezarlo… -

- bonita frase, pero nadie en esta vida es tan recto, tu haz visto lo que puedo hacer, yo no tengo limites, no hay obstáculo lo suficientemente grande que se intervenga en mi camino, si me propongo domar a Hightower lo voy a terminar consiguiendo- dijo demostrando una vez mas la confianza que tenia en sus extraordinarias habilidades.

- eso es imposible…- dijo la mujer.

- ja!- rió divertido- eso mismo me decían de ti… ahora mírate bien dócil te pusiste-Patrick se adelanto mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, Lisbon quedaba rezagada frunciendo el entrecejo.

- que quisiste decir con eso?- preguntaba mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

De pronto el sonido brusco de unas llantas contra el asfalto llamó la atención de los transeúntes, un taxi aparecía en la carretera rompiendo con todos los límites de velocidad establecidos por la ley. Teresa apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Jane que se debatía entre cruzar la calle o esperar a que pasara el taxi.

El taxista no disminuyo la velocidad, si acaso aceleró.

- no va a parar…- dijo ella que se abstuvo de cruzar.

En ese mismo momento alguien empujó a Jane por la espalda y lo precipitó a la carretera.

- Jane!!-

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, haciendo gala de sus reflejos instintivos, Lisbon con sus brazos lo agarro de su chaleco y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, en el preciso momento en que el taxi pasaba al lado de ellos a toda velocidad.

Nada amortiguo la caída de Lisbon, intento amortiguar el golpe con el codo lastimándoselo terriblemente, mientras le caía encima todo el peso de Jane encima y su cabeza chocaba contra el borde de la acera. Quedando momentáneamente sin respiración. Casi al instante vio a Patrick de rodillas a su lado, pero Teresa lo veía todo borroso.

- ¿Lisbon? ¿Lisbon? ¿Teresa me oyes?- le pregunto Jane mientras levantaba su cara para ver si tenia alguna herida o si veía sangre. No vio nada, sin embargo Lisbon parecía tener la mirada perdida- Lisbon no te desmayes, mírame a los ojos, no te desmayes… Lisbon- la voz de Jane sonaba como un eco lejano- Lisbon…- su cara se hacia mas borrosa- Lisbon mantén tus ojos abiertos…- la voz mas lejos-…- lo vio todo blanco y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- así que Lisbon te salvo la vida y a cambio ha salido lastimada…- decía Hightower mientras llegaba al pasillo del hospital donde se encontraba reunida la mejor unidad del CBI, dirigiéndose específicamente al rubio- eso es algo que yo nunca hubiera hecho-

- entiendo perfectamente tu poca capacidad de sacrificio ante los demás, tal vez algún trauma, tal vez nadie era capaz de sacrificarse por ti cuando eras joven?- atinó a decir Jane bastante irritado por todo lo sucedido.

- debes entenderme Patrick- decía la mujer negra- yo puedo sacrificarme por los demás, no por ti…- dijo con un tono mordaz. Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho miraban preocupados la escena rogando que Patrick no respondiera ante aquel comentario poco delicado - pero no vengo aquí para buscar pelea, solo vengo a advertirte que no cometas alguna tontería mientras Lisbon esta internada ¿me oíste? De hecho, me gustaría mantenerte fuera del caso mientras Teresa recobra el conocimiento, no confió en ti…

- ¿en serio?- contesto con sarcasmo- no lo he notado…

- ustedes tres- dijo refiriéndose al resto del equipo- seguirán con el caso, espero que no necesiten a Lisbon para resolver el asesinato. Los tres negaron enérgicamente, "necesitaban a Jane".

A continuación Hightower se retiro con su habitual paso imponente. Una mujer ruda, de mirada fría, y bastante alta lograba dar la sensación de miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo, después de su partida los chicos pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

- a esa si le tengo pánico, no es como Mineli- dijo Rigsby mientras veía como Van Pelt se acercaba a una de las enfermeras para ver si podían ver a Teresa.

- es increíble, alguien te empujo a la carretera y ni siquiera se preocupa por preguntar…- le dijo Cho- hay que abrir una investigación, alguien intento matarte

- prefiero pensar que fue un accidente…- comento Jane, aunque creía que el accidente había sido salir vivo de allí, pero en ese momento prefería concentrarse en el caso actual, en Hightower y en Lisbon que aun no despertaba.

Cinco minutos después el equipo entraba en la habitación donde habían dejado a Lisbon, seguía inconciente, aunque ahora llevaba vendas en su brazo derecho. La doctora había terminado de evaluarla.

- por suerte a simple vista no parece tener mas que una simple contusión, hay que esperar que se despierte y hacerle algunas radiografías para descartar una herida interna, se lastimó el codo por lo tanto no podrá moverlo por unos cuantos días, nada grave- explicaba la mujer mientras leía sus observaciones.

- ¿Cuándo va a despertar?- pregunto Van Pelt

- en unos minutos supongo…- minutos que no hicieron falta porque Lisbon comenzó a moverse, mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

- jefa! Buen susto que nos dio- exclamo Van Pelt aliviada.

- no nos puede dejar en medio de un caso- dijo Rigsby

- Lisbon… me haz salvado la vida, ahora estamos a mano…- le dijo Jane, pero de inmediato notó algo extraño en su mirada. Los ojos verdes de Teresa expresaban dolor al mover su codo, después preocupación y luego pánico.

- ¿donde estoy? ¿Qué.. que hago aquí? ¿Qui… quienes son ustedes?...- decía entrecortadamente mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- oh oh- Jane fue el único que habló mientras que los demás quedaban en silencio, observándola.


	2. Chapter 2

GRAIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS AQUI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP BASTANTE LARGUITO... ESPERO K LES GUSTE, BYE

**POR CIERTO THE MENTALIST NO ME PERTENECE**

CAPITULO 2

A pesar de haber sido dada de alta Lisbon aun sentía que el mundo giraba alrededor de ella, se sentía perdida y preocupada, tenía su ropa sucia y su codo lastimado sin mencionar que no recordaba ni como se llamaba.

Salió del baño tambaleándose un poco y se encontró con aquel rubio encantador que la esperaba nervioso.

- ya esta? ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Jane. Ella asintió

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó al notar que estaba solo.

- como ya te dijo Van Pelt, somos policías- dijo Jane mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida- y tu también lo eres y están en medio de un caso y tienen que ir a trabajar… pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí y me encargare de ti hasta que llegue alguno de tus hermanos ¿vale?- se sentía totalmente raro, en un día normal era ella la que tenia que cuidar de el… sin embargo, aquella tarde cuando salieron a la calle Lisbon parecía una niña perdida que no sabia por donde andar y el tenia que cuidarla ya que técnicamente era el culpable de su estado, además Hightower no lo dejaría participar en la investigación hasta que Lisbon regresara a la oficina.

- perdón… no fue mi intención…- Dijo sacando a Jane de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- no quiero ser un estorbo o un encargo… yo… no es mi intención molestar a nadie, supongo…

- no… no- se apresuro a decir Jane- moléstame cuando quieras, hey me salvaste la vida, tienes vía libre para molestarme…

Ella quedó en silencio, Patrick no necesitaba ser psíquico para adivinar el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante. Se le acerco decidido.

- Lisbon voy a quedarme contigo hasta que tus recuerdos regresen ¿me oíste? – le aseguro. Lisbon le brindó una sonrisa que Patrick notó algo forzosa, pero por lo menos intentaba sonreír pensaba el rubio, mientras la conducía hacia su carro- a ti te no te gusta como conduzco, lo cual me parece una tontería porque manejo muy bien- ella simplemente lo ignoro se sentó al lado de Patrick sin pronunciar media silaba, pensativa.

Según los médicos, Teresa sufría de amnesia traumática provocada por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, de acuerdo con las radiografías la amnesia era temporal y sus recuerdos regresarían en menos de 48 horas, mientras tanto lo mas recomendable era tratar de descansar y visitar lugares conocidos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Teresa, mientras Patrick sacaba el auto del estacionamiento.

- a tu casa para que descanses un poco y estés en un lugar conocido, además puedes cambiarte de ropa- dijo señalando lo sucia que estaba su chaqueta.

- si… bueno… tu también necesitas otra muda… -y era verdad, su preciado chaleco estaba igual de sucio que la ropa de Lisbon. Patrick se encogió de hombros-puedo esperar hasta la noche-

Al cabo de unos minutos Teresa volvía a estar intranquila, juntaba las palmas de las manos nerviosamente y se revolvía en su asiento incomoda.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto algo exasperado, nunca se había enfrentado a un caso de amnesia, conocía muy bien a Lisbon, pero ahora parecía no ser aquella agente que conoció años atrás lo cual le fastidiaba de sobre manera porque no podía predecir sus movimientos, no podía ver como era porque ni ella misma lo sabia.

- ¿aun no me haz dicho quien eres?- preguntó por fin.

- soy Patrick Jane y soy como un asesor en la unidad-

- pero… porque estas aquí, porque te encargas de mi…- Jane frunció el entrecejo. "porque me siento culpable" pensó.

- porque… bueno me salvaste la vida, además tu harías lo mismo por mi… supongo…- "porque no tengo nada mas que hacer" quiso agregar, pero obviamente era poco apropiado y no estaba de humor para herir susceptibilidades.

- entonces debemos llevarnos bien…- se aventuro a decir.

- de maravilla- dijo mas por impulso que por otra cosa- somos los mejores amigos, como uña y mugre…

- ¿enserio? –

"no"- si- mintió, no creía apropiado contarle sobre sus acostumbradas discusiones que al fin y al cabo no tenían importancia.

- me alegra saberlo… de todas maneras me agradas mucho…- dijo con sinceridad, tal vez haya sido el golpe que sufrio en la cabeza pero aquel hombre poseía algo que la atraía fuertemente.

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto algo incrédulo.

- debe ser porque nos llevamos bien-

- ja, si, debe ser justo por eso-

Llegaron minutos después a la casa de Teresa, se detuvieron justo en la puerta.

- supongo que tienes las llaves- dijo Lisbon esperando a que abriera.

Patrick desvió su mirada y se balanceo divertido.

- es tu casa, porque tendría que tener yo tus llaves?- Lisbon se rebuscó en los bolsillos sin éxito, esperando encontrarla, pero estaban vacíos.

- y ahora…?- pregunto desesperada.

-Pequeño problema, déjame intentar algo…- alzo sus manos a la altura de su cara y extendió sus dedos para dar a entender que no tenia nada entre ellos. Hizo todo tipo de piruetas mientras ella no quitaba ojo a lo que hacia, de pronto Patrick llevó la mano derecha al pelo de Lisbon y se lo acomodo suavemente detrás de la oreja.

- di las palabras mágicas…- dijo Jane

- que son…?- pregunto algo nerviosa por sentirlo tan cerca

- Patrick es guapo- exclamo con picardía.

- ¿eso? ¿Estas seguro? Nada de abra kadabra?-

- no- dijo Patrick- eso es para aficionados, además lo decías todo el tiempo-

- bueno… Patrick es guapo…- dijo sintiéndose algo extraña, aunque de cierta forma era la verdad.

Patrick le sonrió y aparto la mano derecha del cabello de ella, al mismo tiempo llevaba su mano izquierda detrás de su oreja y sacaba la llave. Los ojos verdes parecían brillar de asombro y esta vez la sonrisa que tenia no era para nada forzada.

- eres… un mago?- Jane hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar- ¿Qué otros trucos tienes?- escucho que decía Lisbon mientras entraba, Jane reía para sus adentros.

- "Patrick es guapo"- susurro para que ella no escuchara. Estaba seguro que cuando recuperara la memoria Teresa Lisbon lo iba a fusilar…

- ¿seguro que vivo aquí? – pregunto estrellándose con el interior, estaba algo desordenado y varias prendas se encontraban esparcidas por los muebles. Patrick asintió.

- no sueles pasar mucho tiempo en tu casa, trabajas todo el día- dijo alzando la voz, para que Lisbon que en ese momento se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, lo escuchara.

Patrick aprovechó el momento a solas para quitarse el chaleco sucio, odiaba andar mal presentado.

- Lisbon!- gritó al cabo de unos minutos- acaso te perdiste? Teresa bajo poco después por las escaleras, se había cambiado de ropa.

- ¿Cuál es mi problema con el negro y el blanco? Cuando recupere la memoria recuérdame que tengo que ir de compras- Patrick asintió enérgicamente imaginando a Lisbon en medio de un centro comercial.

* * *

- dame los datos del caso…- pedía Cho una vez mas. Van Pelt entorno los ojos algo desesperada.

- Una mujer de 58 años de edad apareció muerta en el patio de su mansión a las afueras de California, un disparo en la cabeza, dos en el pecho, en el momento del asesinato la mansión se encontraba sola, no hay testigos, no hay arma, n hay balas, no hay huellas, no hay pistas, solo se puede decir que fue hecho por un experto. La mujer era una viuda millonaria que heredo la fortuna de su esposo hace cinco años cuando ambos fueron victimas de una balacera, su esposo murió, mientras ella había salido herida, tenia un hijo de 25 años, actualmente heredero de la fortuna, quien además de su madre es el único que vive en aquella casa- dijo de memoria.

Cho se recostó en su asiento y comenzó a jugar con un papelito, mientras Rigsby y Van Pelt lo miraban irritados.

- ¿tienes algo en mente? – pregunto Rigsby

- ¿de donde proviene el dinero?- pregunto dejando la hoja de lado. Van Pelt se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

- según los informes es heredada de generación en generación, parecen una familia antigua, hace años que cerraron una pequeña empresa y actualmente el hijo Dan Spencer es abogado…

- Jane sospechaba que era el hijo…- comento Rigsby- tal vez si vamos y le hacemos algunas preguntas…-

- no nos dirá nada…- dijo Cho de inmediato.

- no perdemos nada con intentarlo…-

- bueno, pero le pregunto yo…-

- pero fue mi idea…- Se quejo de inmediato. Cho lo miro con su habitual cara de pocos amigos- bueno, vale- accedió Rigsby.

- Van Pelt, averigua el dato de la fortuna- pidió Cho mientras agarraba su saco. Van Pelt asintió.

De repente en medio de la puerta apareció la nueva jefa del CBI impidiendo su paso.

- a donde van?- pregunto sin rodeos.

- vamos a entrevistar a Dan Spencer- contesto Cho. Hightower se los quedó mirando desafiante, como si esperara que alguno se atreviera a revelarse.

- sobra decirles que la familia Spencer es una de las más importantes e influyentes de California, así que les pido delicadeza…-

- de hecho, sin ofenderle ya no hay familia alguna… porque solo queda el hijo y… - replico Van Pelt, Molly se la comió con la mirada, como si la pelirroja fuera una niña pequeña y ella la maestra mala que llevaba consigo una regla dispuesta azotar a cualquier mocoso que se atreviera a hablarle.

- Grace, en esta oficina hay gente que respetar, el gobierno me pidió explícitamente discreción ante ésta muerte, cosa que ponía en duda con Jane en el camino y ahora que él no está espero que ustedes se comporten como es debido, cualquier movimiento debe ser informado a su superior y a falta de la agente Lisbon me tendrán que informar a mi, yo me encargare de sus ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron a regañadientes.

Hightower les indico que ya podían marcharse, quedándose a solas con Van Pelt.

- me gusta el color de su pelo, el rojo es un color que en esta oficina esta muy presente…- comento relajando su voz.

- ¿Qué esta intentando decir?- pregunto Van Pelt sintiéndose perdida.

- ¿Cómo esta Teresa?- pregunto cambiando totalmente de tema.

Van Pelt algo desconcertada recuperó la compostura y le respondió.

- como ya sabrá, perdió la memoria, pero es solo temporal, Jane esta con ella…-

- ¿Jane?- pregunto horrorizada- no me hagas reír, llámalo inmediatamente, quiero hablar con el…

- jefa estoy investigando sobre…

- ahora- ordeno en un tono que no aceptaba replicas.

* * *

- son mis hermanos…- dijo por tercera vez mientras daba vuelta a la fotografía que llevaba en sus manos. Patrick y Teresa se encontraban en un sillón de tres puestos, sentados cada uno en una punta diferente, frente a frente.

- Si- contesto por tercera vez Patrick- reconoces a alguno de ellos?-Lisbon negó con la cabeza.

- se parecen a mí… - tres jóvenes de diferentes edades le devolvían la mirada, todos tenían el pelo revuelto y llevaban patinetas.

Patrick sonrió.

- ninguno tubo la suerte de tener tus ojos- le dijo sonriendo, Lisbon le devolvió la sonrisa mientras colocaba la foto en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de ella- aunque técnicamente no son tus ojos, sino los de tu madre, también puede ser de lado paterno, pero me inclino mas por la otra opción.

- ¿y mis padres? ¿Acaso están muertos?- Patrick suspiró arrepentido por tocar ese tema, odiaba las malas noticias.

- algo así… pregúntale a Van Pelt cuando la vuelvas a ver… odio hablar sobre padres, no es mi fuerte-

- entonces sobre que te gusta hablar….? -

- sobre… cualquier cosa… que tal las estrellas… te gustan las estrellas?-

- supongo…

- a veces, cuando no tenia nada que hacer miraba hacia el cielo y comenzaba a contarlas- decía en tono relajante mientras se acercaba a ella- me tiraba en el césped mientras la brisa desordenaba mi pelo y me refrescaba de los problemas…- coloco su mano en su frente- y contaba, comenzaba por las mas brillantes, por las mas hermosas, uno, dos, tres… imaginaba que iba volando y me acercaba a ellas, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… - Lisbon comenzaba a adormecerse, estaba funcionando, su plan era hipnotizarla nunca lo había usado con una persona amnésica pero no tenia nada que perder, cuando de repente el celular de Jane vibró en su bolsillo, a regañadientes tubo que parar.

- ¿alo?-

- Jane, adivina quien es?

- la bruja mala que sale en los cuentos de disney?

- que gracioso, habla Hightower y te pido, no, te exijo que traigas a Lisbon de inmediato a la oficina…

- ¿Por qué? A caso haz descubierto la forma de curar la amnesia?

- no- dijo tajante- la quiero en mi oficina Jane, es mejor que pierda la memoria a que pierda la cordura contigo, los quiero en 20 minutos me oíste… y pobre de ti si me entero que la hipnotizaste, yo personalmente te tirare al próximo carro que pase cerca de ti si descubrió que haz estado jugando con alguno de mis agentes… -colgó.

- como usted diga- fue lo ultimo que dijo- vamos a ver a la bruja blanca- le dijo a Lisbon.

- a quien?

- a Molly Hightower, algo así como la directora de los policías, le caigo pésimo, así que si grita cuando lleguemos a su oficina no te alarmes-le advirtió de antemano.

- no entiendo, como puedes caerle mal a una persona…? A mi me caes muy bien, eres bastante entretenido-

- enserio piensas eso?... gracias… aunque hazme un favor y no se lo digas, ese tipo de frases la irritan mas-

- ¿Por qué?-

"porque esa es otra capaz de fusilarme, tiene una pistola enorme…" pensaba Jane.

* * *

Rigsby Cho parquearon el carro frente a la enorme mansión, Cho fue el primero en bajarse, sin embargo no tocó el timbre, sino que miró por una de las ventanas.

- eso es poco ético- recrimino Rigsby

- en este caso estamos mas perdidos que perro en misa y tu quieres que sea ético? – pregunto Cho desconcertado. De pronto vio una figura masculina moverse cuidadosamente dentro de la casa, demasiado cuidadoso para estar solo y en su casa, pensó Cho, el hombre llevaba una caja consigo la cual casi la dejó caer cuando Rigsby toco el timbre.

Dan Spencer ocultó la pequeña caja en una gaveta de un escritorio cercano a la chimenea y después abrió la puerta encontrándose con los agentes del CBI.

- puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunto reconociéndolos de inmediato

- necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas señor Spencer ¿podemos pasar? – pregunto Rigsby. Spencer negó rotundamente.

- no es un buen momento, estoy enfermo, además si quieren preguntarme algo tendrán que esperar a Stan mi abogado…

- pensábamos que usted era abogado…- comento Cho

- y lo soy, pero se me hace difícil defenderme en este tipo de casos…

- pero usted no necesita defensa, porque todavía no lo hemos acusado de nada…-señaló Rigsby

- si… bueno… ya se… pero es… su presencia… - comenzó a balbucear- no quiero hablar, me comprometo con ustedes a ir personalmente con mi abogado a las oficinas del CBI cuando me recupere de lo que tengo… hasta luego – les cerró la puerta en la cara.

- lo dicho, no sirvió de nada- se quejó Rigsby.

- tengo una idea…- dijo Cho con una expresión de picardía muy rara en él.

Minutos después, Cho y Rigsby se encontraban ocultos detrás de unos árboles observando la mansión de los Spencer, Cho sacó su celular y marco el numero que Van Pelt le dio unos minutos antes.

- si?- le respondió Dan

- Dan, habla Stan tu abogado…- dijo con voz ronca

- Stan te encuentras bien? Te escuchas fatal…

- estoy un poco resfriado, pero nada serio, solo llamo para advertirte que unos policías guapos del CBI deben estar tras de ti, necesitamos reunirnos urgentemente, pues me he enterado que tienen pruebas para acusarte del asesinato de tu madre, vente volando-

- ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando… no puede ser… pero… ya voy para allá…-

Segundos después el mercedes de Dan salía a toda velocidad del garaje de la casa, después de haber perdido de vista al carro, los agentes entraron en acción y violaron la cerradura de la casa. Cho sabía exactamente a donde ir. Minutos después tenían en sus manos una caja y adentro una pistola y tres balas ensangrentadas. Lo tenían!

* * *

- esta es tu oficina- le dijo Jane señalando al fondo del pasillo. Lisbon se adelanto y entró con recelo, vio varios cuadros, reconocimientos, papeles, libros, y un tablero de ajedrez- déjame adivinar, no reconoces nada- Lisbon asintió.

- Hightower los quiere ver enseguida- les informo Van Pelt asomándose por la puerta, así que Jane se dispuso a llevar a Lisbon a la antigua oficina de Mineli.

- Lisbon, es bueno verte despierta, ya me contaron lo de tu amnesia que lastima, te pegas la cabeza y lo primero que haces es pasar tiempo con este payaso- decía Hightower mientras los invitaba a sentarse en las sillas vacías frente a su escritorio.

- Hightower, tu mas que nadie sabe cuanto me gustan tus elogios, pero creo que Lisbon le incomoda tanta amabilidad- dijo Jane

Hightower aceptó a regañadientes, así que evito chocarse con Jane esa tarde y concentrarse en uno de sus mejores agentes.

La mujer buscó entre varios papeles y saco una vieja fotografía.

- antes de ser ascendida a jefa de unidad trabajabas en otro equipo- le pasó la foto a Teresa, Jane curioso se inclino para ver la imagen- reconoces a alguien?

En la fotografía sonreían 5 personas, Teresa se reconoció de inmediato en la punta derecha, a su lado había un hombre flaco, de cabellos castaños y bastante alto.

- ¿ese es Bossco?- pregunto Jane incrédulo.

- con cabello y sin barriga, supongo que no te lo esperabas- le dijo Molly algo divertida. Jane ignoró su comentario. Siguió mirando la foto.

Al lado de Bossco, en el centro liderando el grupo estaba Mineli y Jane pensó que tenia el mismo porte sin las canas y sin la arrugas y su habitual cara de pocos amigos, al lado de Mineli estaba Hightower con una enorme melena y una sonrisa encantadora bastante diferente a la mujer fría que tenia enfrente y por ultimo cerrando el grupo un sujeto bastante frenton y de corte militar y algo distraído.

- ¿Bossco, mineli, yo y Risk alguno te suena? – Lisbon negó.

- antes de trabajar con Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt, trabajaba con este grupo- atinó a decir Lisbon Molly asintió.

- éramos los mejores- decía llena de orgullo- solíamos trabajar diferente, en nuestra época trabajábamos por parejas incluso individualmente, capturábamos 3 hasta cuatro delincuentes cada cinco días, a ti te gustaba trabajar con Bossco…- agrego como si fuera algo importante.

Lisbon no mostraba signo de reconocer algo o a alguien, no importó cuanta información le dio Hightower aquella tarde, Jane quien se encontraba aburrido escuchando las heroicas historias del antiguo grupo de Lisbon miraba distraído el techo pensando en una buena razón por la cual estar allí.

-… una semana después capturaste a Jasón Avner un sicario que trabajaba para un mafioso bastante sangriento- Jane cansado se levantó excusándose que tenia que ir al baño. Sin embargo aprovecho para ponerse al dia con Van Pelt sobre el caso Spencer.

Según Grace, Rigsby y Cho tenían un plan perfecto para demostrar que Dan Spencer había sido el culpable de la muerte de su madre. Jane esperaba que actuaran con delicadeza, pues eran policías, queriendo decir que si se equivocaban podrían perder su puesto, a diferencia de Patrick que era un simple asesor.

Minutos después Lisbon salía algo enojada de la oficina de Hightower, le pidió a Jane que la sacara de allí pues no soportaba estar con una persona tan orgullosa y altanera como aquella mujer. Pronto se embarcaron en el carro y se alejaron en silencio.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina y Lisbon estaba lo suficientemente calmada se atrevió a preguntarle que le había pasado.

- me habló mal de ti, dijo que no tenia porque soportarte y que si quería podría quedarme internada en el hospital hasta recuperar la memoria, lo cual me parece ridículo y sin sentido…

- ¿te habló mal de mi?- Ella asintió enérgicamente.

- me dijo que eras un farsante, un estafador y un mentiroso, esa mujer no tiene nada bueno en su mirada, como si solo existiera ella y su verdad…-

- no… no deberías tomar posición tan apresuradamente, hay muchas cosas que aun no conoces…-

- claro que no conozco muchas cosas- salto exasperada- tengo amnesia, ella me dice que eres un loco y sin embargo... eres tu el que esta aquí conmigo y no ella… además me gusta pensar que tu sonrisa bonita es sincera y no una farsa…-

Jane quedó un momento sin respiración, pensó en lo que había dicho y supo que ella a pesar de no tener ningún solo recuerdo seguía confiando en el y además pensaba que su sonrisa era bonita, sin embargo mucho de aquella sonrisa podía engañar fácilmente.

- Lisbon, tu me salvaste la vida- el sol comenzaba darle paso a la noche- hoy intentaron matarme y no es solo lo que paso este día, es lo que pasa todos los días, tu me haz ofrecido toda tu confianza y yo confió en ti, porque puedo ver a través de tus ojos y por mas que busco no veo nada malo en ellos, no veo farsa cuando me hablas, sin embargo… yo… intento ser igual que ustedes, hacer las cosas porque me nace, porque quiero luchar contra la maldad , pero no puedo hacerlo, porque mi mente, mis movimientos, cada partícula de mi cuerpo me pide, me exige matar, venganza y sangre, yo no soy de fiar… porque son muy pocas las veces en que puedo mostrarme como soy… red John esta dentro de mi y tengo que sacarlo como sea, porque yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que el esta con vida, sabiendo que mi esposa y mi hija están muertas y el sigue paseándose como si nada, burlándose de ellas, recordándome que murieron por mi culpa y que puede matar sin compasión como lo hizo con ellas…- Lisbon lo veía detenidamente.

- ¿Quién es Red John? – pregunto después de varios segundos en silencio.

* * *

- ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?- pregunto Hightower viendo a Dan Spencer en la sala de interrogatorio.

- lo hemos capturado- informó Rigsby con la frente en alto.

- encontramos en su propiedad una pistola recién usada y unas balas ensangrentadas que podrían haber matado a su propia madre- informo Cho.

- donde me dijeron que la encontraron?- pregunto Molly bastante calmada.

- dentro de la mansión- dijo Rigsby. Hightower los miro inspeccionándolos de arriba abajo.

- tenían una orden de registro?- pregunto Molly. Cho y Rigsby se miraron preocupados.

- pero es culpable… tiene el arma….

- saben que el juez puede decretar detención ilegal? ¿es que acaso no saben que tienen que tener una autorización para entrar a buscar armas en una casa? ¿Acaso no les pedí que se comportaran? Pensé que Jane era el problema, pero ustedes no se quedan atrás…-

- y ahora que?- pregunto Cho

- hay que dejarlo ir-

- pero se puede escapar- replico Cho

- claro que se puede escapar, por eso no solemos capturar a los sospechosos hasta que todo este en regla, somos el CBI, hay que actuar como agentes del orden, tenemos reglas que cumplir o sino cualquiera podría hacer justicia por su lado…

* * *

Llegaron media hora después a la casa de Lisbon, Teresa no había alcanzado a bajarse del carro cuando un joven de unos 22 años se le acerco y la abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarle el codo que seguía vendado.

- perdón… pero… que hace? – pregunto desconcertada.

- no te preocupes, recuperaras la memoria pronto, soy Teo ¿no me reconoces? Soy tu hermano menor- el chico era un poco bajo para su edad, era bastante blanco y tenia ojos marrones, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su melena marrón que lo hacían ver bastante desaliñado.

- tu eres mi hermano?- pregunto- no te pareces a nadie de la foto, ¿Cuál de todos eres?

- el gordito… supongo, soy tu hermano menor Teresa, estoy aquí, acabo de llegar… -

Después de que Teresa había entrando a la casa, Teo se acerco a Patrick que se había quedado algo rezagado observando la escena.

El hermano le tendió la mano agradecido, Patrick a simple vista podía afirmar que el chico quería demasiado a su hermana, tal vez no tenga muchos recuerdos de su madre, por eso se aferra a la hermana mayor como figura materna, también se notaba que era vanidoso, pues su cabello parecía muy bien desordenado, como si tardara horas frente a un espejo para darle ese toque rebelde y bestia un pantalón blanco y una camisa rosada, solo los hombres que se preocupan por el estilo experimentaban con ese tipo de combinaciones bastante "femeninas". Teo le aseguró a Jane que iba a cuidar muy bien de Teresa y que estaba inmensamente agradecido por haberse quedado con ella todo este tiempo.

Durante todo ese royo no se percató de la presencia de alguien más en aquella cuadra, y solo fue cuando se interpuso en el camino de su auto cuando Patrick decidió prestarle la atención que se merecía.

- quien eres tu?- pregunto sin soltar el volante.

- un amigo de un amigo tuyo- contesto el hombre canoso con voz fría. Patrick observo en sus ojos esperando ver sus intenciones, tal vez un robo o algo por el estilo, pero solo encontró locura.

- que amigo? – el hombre le sonrió.

- Red John...- el rubio se puso tenso.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- tu ayuda

- por que tendría que darte mi ayuda?

- porque tu me puedes ofrecer la venganza que busco, algo que red John no ha podido darme… -

- quieres que te ayude en algo?- el hombre asintió- ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

- mi alma… y si quieres a Red John…- dijo esperando sonar aterrador-ah! también te prometo que no volveré a tirarte contra un carro…


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y perdón por la demora, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO 3**

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entró a su carro? ¿Una hora, tal vez dos? y todavía seguía sin soltar palabra.

- dobla a la derecha- pidió el extraño.

- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?- pregunto Jane

- es solo para despistar…

- nadie nos esta siguiendo-

- eso es lo que tu crees… pero él lo ve todo, sabe donde estas y que haces cada segundo de tu miserable vida…

- red john? ¿El me vigila?- y aunque fue una sorpresa aquella confesión, Jane ya tenia sus sospechas.

- si… especialmente antes de hacer cualquier movimiento… el no se preocupaba tanto hasta que llegaste a la unidad… -

- ¿me tiene miedo?

- ya quisieras- dijo el tipo sin mirarlo a la cara, solo fijaba su vista en la carretera – pero es mas detallista, en este momento de su vida hay dos cosas que lo satisfacen: matar y torturarte, jugar con tu mente, por eso intenta mezclar las dos cosas, quiere matar y a la vez quiere verte sufrir- Jane asintió con una media sonrisa.

- ¿si me detengo a buscar ahora mismo puedo encontrar micrófonos en mi automóvil?- el tipo pareció pensarlo para después negar convencido.

- el no hace ese tipo de cosas, no necesita micrófonos para saber que haces, solo tiene que ver a las personas desde lejos y así podrá saber lo que esta pensando, lo que esta haciendo, puede leer la mente, como usted, mejor que usted…

- que gracioso, yo no leo la mente, solo observo los detalles, nadie puede leerla…

- no conoce a red john…

- y supongo que tu me lo vas a presentar- Jane aun no sabia si confiar en aquel tipo, es decir, todavía no sabia ni su nombre.

- no es tan fácil, me tienes que ayudar, es una especie de trato-

- te escucho-

- mi nombre es Jasón Avner- después hizo una pausa para tomar aire, como si la siguiente frase fuese importante- soy un asesino- si, definitivamente era muy importante.

- pequeño detalle que debió haberme contando antes de subirse a mi carro- dijo Jane a modo de broma, sabia que si lo hubiera querido matar no estaría comportándose tan educadamente.

Avner lo ignoró- he pasado 8 años en prisión, cumpliendo una cadena perpetua-

- perpetua, entonces por que saliste después de 8 años?

- me escape…

- debí suponerlo-

- me encerraron por la muerte de varias personas y por intento de asesinato contra agentes del CBI- Patrick se revolvió en el asiento algo incomodo- yo trabajaba para un sujeto llamado Michael Audry… - Jane había escuchado hablar de él, una de las personas mas ricas de California que había conseguido su dinero de la nada, probablemente un narcotraficante o algún mafioso- era… un gran jefe… me salvó la vida muchas veces y yo le juré lealtad, hasta que ellos se metieron en su camino-

- los agentes del CBI?- ya sabia la respuesta.

- si, pero ellos no podían con el, si no podía el FBI ellos menos, pero consiguieron pruebas importantes…

- y tu jefe te ordenó matar a esos agentes para deshacerse de las pruebas… - lo interrumpió Patrick, Avner asintió.

- nunca había fallado en un trabajo hasta que ellos se metieron en mi camino, Risk fue el primero, la primera cabeza que tenia que rodar, porque era el mas débil…

- y sin embargo salio vivo…

- por pura suerte- dijo totalmente convencido- y ellos se dieron cuenta de que intentaba matarlos, así que hicieron lo que todo policía hace en este país…

- ¿te capturaron?

- no… bueno si, pero eso es mas adelante en la historia, déjame continuar… emboscaron y mataron a mi jefe, como no tenían las pruebas suficientes para capturarlo lo mandaron a matar pensando que yo los dejaría en paz y ocultaron todo… hicieron desaparecer el cadáver, la pistola, la sangre, todo!… yo no estaba allí, yo no podía protegerlo, si yo hubiera estado con él esos desgraciados no se hubieran acercado… - hablaba con tanta pasión que Jane se comenzaba preguntar que tipo de sentimientos tenia por Audry

- ¿Qué pasó después?- Una sonrisa de desquiciado apareció en su rostro.

- seguí con mi trabajo, pero no porque ya me había pagado por adelantado, esta vez era algo personal, mi venganza… quería matarlos, la próxima victima: Lisbon, le hice una emboscada, como la que le hicieron a mi jefe y cuando la tenia acorralada le pregunte ¿Por qué?; Eran agentes del orden, no tenían que actuar de esa forma tan sanguinaria, ese no era su procedimiento, lo negó, negó haberlo matado, me llene de furia, debí haberle metido tres tiros en la cabeza, pero no… se movió bien, demasiado bien, logró distraerme, me deje llevar por la rabia, me venció- mientras hablaba se veía claramente perturbado- la admiro, ninguna mujer me había vencido y me capturó- dijo finalmente- grite a los cuatro vientos que habían matado a mi jefe, ningún juez me creyó, de hecho el cuerpo todavía no ha aparecido y no había pistas… me salve de la pena de muerte por un buen abogado que tenia... pero logre escaparme, después de años sufriendo logre salir, porque tenia que vengarme, ellos no iban a quedar tan campantes mientras mi jefe seguía muerto… usted conoce el sentimiento, ese que no te deja dormir por las noches y que te carcome el alma por adentro, usted quiere vengarse de red john y yo quiero vengarme de aquella maldita unidad….

- ¿Cómo fue que termino con red john?- pregunto ignorando la ultima frase.

- Yo era famoso en aquella época, todos me temían, me respetaban, y cuando fui capturado por una mujer fui el hazmerreír de todos, pero yo tenia mi reputación y me la había ganado a pulso, eso sumado a la grandiosa hazaña de escaparme de una prisión de alta seguridad aumento mi fama, red john conoce mi historia, contacto conmigo porque leía mi sed de venganza en mis ojos, teníamos un enemigo en común: el CBI, yo acepte gustoso pues el había matado a 4 agentes, algo que yo no pude hacer, de hecho me adelantó una parte de la venganza matando a Bossco y yo estaba agradecido, me prometió la cabeza de los demás, dijo que me ayudaría, que me los pondría a todos en bandeja de plata para que yo les quitara la vida, pero siempre había algo que se interponía, el no da un paso hasta estar completamente seguro de no cometer errores, calcula todo, además, matar a otros agentes no resultaría tan fácil después del primer golpe, cabe destacar que red john solo se mete en las oficinas del CBI solo cuando te va a dar un gran golpe, y entre mas grande el golpe, mas largo es el tiempo de planificación, el sabe que lo estas esperando y no puede cometer ninguna clase de error…

- no te gustaba su proceder, el es un asesino organizado, tu no, eres mas directo, un sicario…- el tipo le sonrió

- si que te pareces a el… si, la paciencia no es mi virtud, si iba a vengarme tenia que hacerlo ya! Antes de que vinieran a por mi… así que hice lo mas lógico, intentar matarte para que red john se concentrara en mi venganza y dejara su obsesión contigo…

- por que no tiraste a Lisbon? Estaba justo al lado mió, pudiste haber aprovechado- el tipo negó con la cabeza.

- tuve una gran tentación, pero no, ella tenia que verme el rostro, si la hubiera empujado no sabría quien la habría matado, para ella prefiero una muerte mas significativa… será uno de mis mejores trabajos…- Jane tragó en seco, estaban hablando de quitarle la vida a una persona… de quitarle la vida a Lisbon…- además… tu eres mas fácil de matar que cualquier otro- Jane frunció el entrecejo

- por que seria mas fácil?

- por que eres una persona que no le gusta la violencia, no por pacifista, sino por cobarde, te da miedo ensuciarte las manos de sangre, por eso no haces daño con los golpes, sino con las palabras, con la mente-

Jane le sonrió- ¿en verdad piensas eso?

- no, red john piensa eso, dice que debes cuidar tu boca…

- ¿Por qué quieres traicionarlo?-

- porque te vi con ella y porque tu eres como el, tienes sus habilidades y lo que es mejor estas adentro, se te hará mas fácil…- Jane respiró hondo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?- pregunto temiéndose lo peor.

- quiero…- Avner fue precavido- quiero que me entregues el cadáver…-

- ¿el cadáver?-

- el de Audry

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo quemaron, o que no lo tiraron al mar?

- tu labor es averiguar donde esta, traerme pruebas, haces eso y te diré todo sobre red john, ¿te gusta la idea?

- pensé que me ibas a pedir que asesinara a ya sabes… la unidad…

- no, ya te lo dije, eres una niñita pacifista que le tiene miedo a la sangre, si no puedes lastimar a tus enemigos mucho menos a tus amigos y no quiero correr el riesgo de que me traiciones, por eso el trato será mas justo…-

- tengo la leve sospecha que tu venganza va mas allá de recuperar el cadáver… dijiste que querías matar a Lisbon, Red john te prometió sus cabezas…

- no… me prometió entregármelos para yo matarlos después… pero ese no es el punto, tu no eres red john tu no tienes lo necesario para darme lo que el me ofrecía, por eso te la dejo barata, no intentes averiguar nada mas sobre mis planes Patrick, podrías enterarte de algo malo y te echarías para atrás y red john se te escaparía de nuevo…

- ¿Cuál es tu plazo? -

- nada alentador, te doy todo el tiempo del mundo, pero recuerda que los policías me están buscando para encerrarme, tal vez los mismos agentes estén en estos momentos tras de mi, sin contar a Red John, cuando se entere de nuestro pequeño paseo no dudes que ira tras de mi… así que entre mas rápido seas, mejor…- Le indicó que detuviera el carro en una esquina oscura, así lo hizo, el tipo se bajó del auto y camino en dirección a un callejón que había a mitad de cuadra.

- oye!- llamo Patrick- recuádreme quienes son los agentes a los que odias tanto… -

- Risk, Lisbon, Hightower y Mineli…- dijo enumerándolos con la mano- fue un placer hablar contigo, ya nos volveremos a ver…

* * *

- ¿Jane?- pregunto Van Pelt al llegar a la mañana siguiente a la oficina, Jane estaba sentado en su escritorio, él nunca utilizaba el escritorio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- es mi escritorio…- dijo algo sorprendido por la presencia de Van Pelt- no es un poquito temprano para llegar? ¿Es que a acaso quieres quitarle a Cho su record de llegadas temprano?- Van Pelt se puso tiesa y fue entonces cuando Jane se enteró que algo andaba mal.

- ha pasado… ha pasado algo…

- fueron suspendidos…

- ¿Cómo haz dicho? – Van Pelt agarro la silla de su escritorio y la llevó junto a Jane, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a su ordenador: Michael Audry aparecía sonriente- ¿Qué hicieron?

- se metieron en la casa de Spencer buscando pruebas incriminatorias y además se hicieron pasar por su abogado…-

- y consiguieron las pruebas?-

- si, pero el abogado de Dan acusó a la brigada de suplantación y de paso de captura ilegal, dejaron libre a Spencer y se escapo ayer en la noche, así que Hightower decidió suspenderlos-

- les dije que tuvieran cuidado…-

- ese es el tipo de cosas que haces y nunca te pasa nada-

- porque estaba Lisbon, ella me cubría las espaldas, con Hightower la cosa es diferente, ella va aprovechar cada fallo que cometamos para echárnoslo en cara-

- es mala esa Hightower- Jane rió para sus adentros.

- es ese tipo de personas que opinan que la mejor manera de sacar el mejor rendimiento de sus tropas es tratándolos mal y retándolos a que se revelen, entre mas rabia te genere, mas será tu esfuerzo para callarle la boca y ganarte su respeto…

- pues es el método mas estupido…- Van Pelt suspiró, parecía resignada- yo no quiero trabajar con alguien así, prefiero a Lisbon, de hecho, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no le dieron el cargo a Lisbon?

- por experiencia- aclaró Jane- cuando Lisbon entró al CBI Hightower ya llevaba algunos años-

- haz estado averiguando?- dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla de su ordenador, Patrick le sonrió, esperaba que lo hiciera.

- por que lo dices?-pregunto inocentemente.

- todo el mundo sabe que la unidad de Mineli en donde estaba Hightower era la encargada del famoso caso de Audry, las carpetas de investigación están en la habitación de los archivos, todavía no se ha cerrado el caso, Audry desapareció misteriosamente- Patrick pareció sorprendido, aunque era solo actuación.

- que crees que le paso?-

- a Audry?- Jane asintió dándole rienda suelta a Van Pelt- pues veraz, muchos dicen que se fue a otro continente para gastar todo el dinero que había conseguido con sus "negocios", otros dicen que sus enemigos los mafiosos lo mataron, pero también están las teorías de conspiraciones que acusan a la misma policía de haberlo matado, todo eso a raíz de un sicario que trabajaba para Audry, Lisbon lo capturó y en medio del juicio acuso al CBI de haber asesinado a su jefe, como era de esperarse nadie le creyó y fue encerrado en la cárcel, tenia que ser condenado a la pena de muerte, pero por extrañas razones solo le dieron cadena perpetua-

- es interesante, de hecho, me gustaría saber mas de ellos, mas de aquel grupo, de Hightower y de Lisbon…

Van Pelt se le ilumino la cara.

- yo estuve averiguando un poco, ellos son leyendas en el CBI, fueron el mejor equipo hasta la fecha, y lo serán a menos que nosotros logremos capturar a Red John así los igualaremos… Mineli, Bossco, Risk, Hightower y Lisbon trabajaban cada uno por su lado, capturaban a un asesino por día así que cuando se hicieron cargo del caso Audry se esperaba mucho de ellos. Audry era bastante importante, el mafioso de la época, capturarlo solo se puede comparar con detener a Red John ¿entiendes su importancia?, así que investigaron y por fin encontraron pruebas para echarle miedo, de hecho las pruebas aun siguen guardadas aquí, pero algo extraño paso, Audry desapareció y nunca mas se supo de él, después de todo eso dieron otros golpes importantes y lograron destruir por completo lo que quedaba del grupo de Audry lo cual impulsó sus carreras, Mineli fue ascendido a agente especial a cargo, Bossco y Lisbon fueron ascendidos a jefes de unidad, Hightower fue trasladada a Boston, mientras Risk… bueno… el se retiró-

Jane dio un pequeño bostezo.

- tengo hambre… voy a comprar donas ¿me acompañas? – Van Pelt se negó.

- tengo mucho trabajo, sin Cho y sin Rigsby tengo que multiplicarme- decía mientras un dejo de tristeza se asomaba en su mirada.

- lo harás bien, eres muy eficaz, aguanta hasta que Lisbon regrese, se que puedes, cállale la boca a Hightower…-

- Jane- llamo Van Pelt- procura tener cuidado, trata de que no te lancen contra un carro ¿vale?- Jane asintió sonriente, ya no tenia que preocuparse por ese detalle

Salió apurado del edificio, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse allí sin la presencia de Cho y de Rigsby y por supuesto con Lisbon amnésica y en peligro de muerte inminente.

Mientras seguía caminando hacia la cafetería bajo el sol de la mañana, los recuerdos de aquella conversación seguían agolpándose en la cabeza de Jane, como si quisieran buscar una solución al problema.

Avner podía traerle muchos beneficios a cambio de un gran sacrificio, además no estaba completamente seguro de recuperar el cadáver, con Lisbon sin su memoria y con Hightower odiándolo a mas no poder, intentó imaginarse quien pudo haberlo matado: la respuesta era obvia, Sam Bossco siempre había guardado un secreto, pero ahora mismo su cuerpo estaba tres metros bajo tierra y desgraciadamente los muertos no hablan, pero matar a un mafioso era bastante complicado, ni siquiera un agente tan bueno como lo era Bossco era capaz de algo así, solo, tenia un cómplice y Jane estaba casi seguro que Lisbon no era, no tenia el perfil frió que necesitaba un cómplice, Hightower era la indicada, pero seria muy obvio y a Jane no le convencían las cosas fáciles, Molly tenia lo necesario, pero su afición con las normas se lo hubiera impedido, y de repente se le vino a la mente aquella mujer sonriente que había visto en la foto, luego pensó en Risk, no lo conocía pero por la imagen del día anterior debía ser un tipo distraído que se encargaba de cumplir ordenes y no tener ninguna iniciativa, por ultimo estaba Mineli, el jefe, pero tenia la sensación que si Bossco estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien no se lo contaría a una persona que tuviera poder sobre el, Mineli debía ser lo que era Lisbon en este momento para Van Pelt y los demás su héroe a seguir y a respetar, si vas a infligir las normas no se lo puedes contar al jefe, eso seria echarse al agua uno mismo.

Pasó media hora pensativo en la cafetería disfrutando de una dona y un café bastante cargado. Para después emprender el camino de regreso a la oficina.

No tenia planes de regresar al CBI, pero se le ocurrió una buena idea, no se detuvo a hablar con Van Pelt y disimuladamente entró a la oficina vacía de Lisbon, conociéndola como la conocía seguro tenia una libreta con todos sus contactos incluso los que ya no trabajaban con ella, encontró una agenda algo vieja en su escritorio, busco un nombre y lo encontró en las primeras paginas, Friedrich Risk, su nombre estaba subrayado con líneas rojas, como si fuera una persona importante. Memorizó su dirección y grabó su número telefónico en su celular.

Minutos después se dirigía a toda velocidad a la casa de Lisbon para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan.

* * *

Llamó varias veces a la puerta, al quinto toque el hermano que había conocido la noche anterior le abrió.

- buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? Es bueno volverte a ver- exclamó mientras entraba sin permiso.

- buenos días- le contestó con el entrecejo fruncido- haz visto la hora que es? – le pregunto perplejo.

- A esta hora Lisbon ya esta en la oficia, así que supongo que tu hermana debe estar despierta ¿puedes llamarla o yo mismo la busco? ¿Está en su cuarto?- decía mientras ponía un pie en el primer escalón.

- tu como sabes donde esta su cuarto?- le pregunto alarmado.

- no te gustara la respuesta- le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Teo algo irritado le dijo que esperara allí, mientras llamaba a su hermana.

Patrick estaba en lo cierto pues Lisbon bajó unos segundos después totalmente arreglada.

- hey! Buenos días! ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-

- horrible, todavía me sigue doliendo el codo, sin contar que no recuerdo nada-

- ya se te pasara, pero como suponía que no la ibas a recuperar he decidido, por orden expresa de Hightower, a llevarte a conocer a uno de tus antiguos compañeros, Risk-

- Risk? Pero Hightower dijo que se había retirado y hace mucho que no lo veíamos-

- recuerda que Hightower es la bruja, nunca lo olvides, yo soy el príncipe, además me costo mucho conseguir el teléfono y la dirección- mintió el rubio- así que no acepto un no como respuesta.-

* * *

Avner se encontraba acostado en su viejo colchón mirando el techo oscuro. Detrás de las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas, los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la estancia.

Cuando el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa a solo unos centímetros de distancia sonó, un sonido penetrante le taladró los oídos.

Levantó el auricular.

- si- dijo sin levantarse.

- buen actor, lo obligaste a actuar-

- ¿a quien?

-a quien crees?—el hombre era lo suficientemente cauto para no mencionar nombres por teléfono.

Avner frunció el entrecejo- ¿acaso dudabas de mí? Hice todo lo que me dijiste-

- y funciono-

- supongo que ya debe estar haciendo algo-

- debe buscar a Risk o a Mineli, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco debe comenzar con el que no conoce-

- entonces va a ir a los Ángeles-

- van a ir- lo corrigió

- ¿van? En plural?

- va con la agente, la que te tanto te gusta…- hubo un silencio- no quiero que te distraigas con intereses particulares, ahora trabajas para mi-

- no me voy a distraer, no haré nada, pero quiero recordarte que yo no trabajo para nadie-

- quizás sientas algo por ella- dijo ignorando la objeción que le había hecho.

- ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca ¿no es lo que dicen?-

- me complace que pienses así, no hay tiempo para venganzas personales, igual ya tenemos un trato yo me encargare de ella personalmente en la segunda fase del plan!-

- mas te vale, porque si incumples yo….- hubo una interrupción, la comunicación era pésima- estas usando un celular?-

- si-

- maldita sea. Sabes que los móviles no son seguros, alguien nos puede escuchar-

- hay diez mil móviles en esta ciudad, es físicamente imposible escucharlos a todos-

- los ordenadores pueden escuchar diez millones de móviles solo por palabras claves, que parezcan lo suficientemente sospechosas-

- ¿palabras claves? Quieres decir algo como, mafioso, asesino, Red john…-

- cierra la boca, imbecil-

- eres un paranoico, recuerda que hay que disfrutar del trabajo, sino entonces para que lo haces, en fin solo llamaba para decirte que en esta parte del plan entras tu…

- todo el plan me toca hacerlo a mi, tu no haces nada…

- yo me encargo de lo más importante, de pensar y de que tu no metas la pata – dijo antes de colgar. Avner rió para sus adentros lo había irritado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios, los tengo en cuenta para escribir los capitulos…**

**Aki les traigo el cuarto, espero que les guste:**

**CAPITULO 4**

- sigue sin convencerme tu idea- decía Lisbon mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, saliendo del aeropuerto-¿seguro que Hightower aprueba esto?

Jane la observó simulando decepción.

- pensé que confiabas en mí-

- no, bueno si, pero, yo…- Lisbon se atragantó con sus propias palabras, no sabia a ciencia cierta que decir.

- para mi lo mas importante es tu recuperación, y voy hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que tu memoria regrese-

- y te agradezco todo lo que haces Patrick, pero venir a los Ángeles en avión y en primera clase ya es exagerar un poco-

El rubio se rió divertido.

- eso lo paga Hightower, pudimos haber venido en carro, pero pensé que seria mucho mas lento e incomodo- dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque le había mentido, Hightower no tenia ni idea que había sacado a Lisbon de Sacramento y que la había llevado a encontrarse con Risk solo como excusa para conocer al ultimo integrante del famoso equipo.

- bien, ya estamos aquí ¿y ahora que?-

- bueno, seria descortés sacarte de tu ciudad y traerte a un lugar bastante- busco la palabra indicada- llamativo y no pasear un rato, los Ángeles es sinónimo de diversión, la vida loca- con cada palabra Lisbon lo miraba como si estuviera desquiciado.

- pensé que solo veníamos a conocer a Risk-

- si, ese es el plan, pero tenemos toda la tarde, podemos disfrutar un poco y luego visitar a Risk ¿No?- le decía mientras le colocaba una mano en la espalda para brindarle tranquilidad- después de la cena cogeremos el primer vuelo a Sacramento, así que puedo calcular que estarás de vuelta en tu casa a las Diez lista para dormir-

Lisbon alzó las manos resignada y hasta algo complacida.

- siempre consigues lo que quieres?

- la mayoría de las veces-

* * *

- alguien puede localizarme a Jane por el amor de dios!- decía exasperada Hightower, Van Pelt intentó esconderse detrás de su ordenador, pero era difícil que Hightower bastante alta no la viera desde el marco de la puerta- ¿Qué pasa con Jane? ¿Qué pasa con Lisbon?

Van Pelt se encogió de hombros- Jane estuvo aquí esta mañana- le informo la pelirroja- llamé a casa de Lisbon, pero su hermano dice que no sabe donde está-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabe donde esta? Por el amor de Dios está amnésica, deben vigilarla!-

Hightower entró furiosa a su oficina, todo le salía mal desde que había adquirido aquel puesto, no podía controlar a Jane, perdió a una de sus mejores agentes, y había recibido una demanda por parte de Spencer sin mencionar que el asesino se había escapado.

Y lo peor… lo peor estaba por venir… con Avner afuera… no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Intentó contactar con Mineli, pero según la ama de llaves se encontraba en Canadá y no regresaba hasta mañana al medio día, después llamó a Risk, pero como era de esperarse no se tomó nada enserio, aquel imbecil nunca lo hacia, y para terminar sus males Lisbon no aparecía, se le llegó a ocurrir lo peor, tal vez fue a por ella, tal vez había comenzado su venganza.

- Maldita seas Avner, te voy a capturar, ya veraz, comenzó la cacería y te juro que no me vas a ganar-

Agarró el teléfono bruscamente.

- Van Pelt habla Hightower, si- exclamo afanada- otra vez yo! Hazme un favor y comunícame con Cho y con Rigsby de inmediato-

* * *

Pizza city era bastante modesto, no era tan lujoso como otros locales de la ciudad, y estaba algo vacío, pero era perfecto para pasar un rato relajante y comer a gusto.

- cuando cerramos los casos comemos Pizza- decía antes de engullir su porción.

- ¿si?- preguntó mientras el queso derretido se alargaba ante su mordisco- debemos cerrar muy pocos, porque ninguno de nosotros esta gordo-

- pues no, somos los mejores del CBI-

- de verdad? Que genial, me gustaría poder recordar algo de eso, ya sabes, la acción, la adrenalina-

- pronto lo harás, el medico dijo que en menos de 48 horas tus recuerdos regresaran, además no debes preocuparte por la falta de acción y la adrenalina-

- ¿Por qué?

- bueno… para mi esto de estar amnésico es como estar hipnotizado, sigues siendo tu mismo a pesar de no tener el control, tu por ejemplo eres buena y justiciera eso hace parte de ti, así que si te hipnotizo y pido que mates a un inocente por mucho que estés hipnotizada no lo vas hacer porque sigues siendo la misma persona bondadosa y justa, ahora mismo no tienes ningún recuerdo, pero yo se que si te pido que mates a alguien no lo harías ¿o si?- Lisbon posó su mirada en el trozo de pizza, y luego lo miró con sus ojos verdes.

- no- y Jane le sonrió, porque le decía la verdad.

- se me olvido decirte que también eres sincera-

Pasaron unos minutos devorando lo que quedaba de la pizza y luego de terminar con el ultimo pedazo volvieron a hablar.

- ¿puedes hacerlo?

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto distraído.

- hipnotizarme-

- podría intentarlo, pero seria bastante peligroso, porque tu mente esta confundida y no se si seria capaz de controlar tu mente, cuando ni siquiera tu puedes hacerlo- la verdad era que tenia pánico de hacerle daño, nunca había hipnotizado a personas amnésicas.

- si yo te lo pidiera ¿lo harías? - Jane suspiró y se revolvió el cabello algo fastidiado.

- eso depende ¿me lo vas a pedir?

- podría considerarlo, pero si tu piensas que te queda grande seria mejor no intentarlo- le dijo retándolo, Jane sintió una puñalada en su orgullo, pero se la aguanto.

Lisbon no se planteaba enserio que Jane la hipnotizara, solo seria usado como su ultimo recurso si por alguna razón no llegaba a recuperar su memoria.

- espero que no lo llegues a pedir-

- eso quiere decir que lo harías si yo me aventurara a pedírtelo?

- eso quiere decir que no puedo negarle nada a tus ojos verdes-

- pues vas a tener muchos problemas porque no tengo otros ojos con que mirarte-

* * *

- sabes de que trata?- Pregunto Cho algo incomodo en el restaurante al lado de Rigsby.

- no, Van Pelt no me dijo nada, solo que la jefa estaba de mal humor-

- eso no es buena señal-

- a mi me parece normal, nunca esta de buen humor- De inmediato guardó silencio, pues Hightower aparecía detrás de la puerta, llevaba gafas y parecía paranoica mirando para todos lados.

- agentes- dijo mientras les tendía la mano para saludarlos- es interesante volverlos a ver-

- si, nosotros también… pensamos lo mismo- dijo Rigsby dudando de sus propias palabras.

- jefa, no entendemos que hacemos aquí- dijo Cho- si tuviera algo que ver con el trabajo nos hubiera citado en su oficina.

- me gusta que seas tan directo Cho- dijo mientras lo observaba por encima de las gafas, se inclino levemente – les quiero proponer un trato, algo para olvidarnos de su bochornosa actuación con el caso Spencer-

- ¿un trato?- pregunto Rigsby- ¿Qué clase de trato?-

- es algo así como puntos extras con la jefa… es un trabajo por fuera de las oficinas, ustedes demostraron tener cierta habilidad para incumplir las reglas…-

- nos va a pedir algo ilegal?- pregunto Cho. Hightower le sonrió.

- solo si ustedes lo consideran así- la mujer se volvió a recostar en su asiento- el trato es el siguiente, hay una persona, un enemigo que se escapó recientemente de la cárcel y tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar, quiero que ustedes lo capturen, y si es necesario romper una que otra regla podría hacerme de la vista gorda, no solo con las reglas que puedan llegar a incumplir durante este trabajo, sino durante un futuro próximo-

- cuando dice capturarlo ¿a que se refiere exactamente?

- a meterlo en la cárcel, no estoy pidiendo que lo maten-

- eso podría ser tratado perfectamente como un caso normal- apunto Cho- que de extraordinario tendría?-

- quiero discreción, quiero que el trabajo se haga rápido sin importar que clase de métodos haya que usar y sobre todo quiero que lo hagan ustedes dos, el tipo con el que tratarían es muy peligroso, me atrevería a decir que mas peligroso que red john en estos momentos-

- peligroso para quien?- preguntó Cho

- para la sociedad!- dijo omitiendo claramente su interés personal- si lo capturan me encargare de resaltarlo en su historial, será su marca persona, en cambio si rechazan mi oferta todo seguirá como hasta ahora-

- ¿de quien se trata?

- ¿aceptan?- Rigsby asintió levemente teniendo el presentimiento que debía pensarlo dos veces. Cho lo siguió después.

- se llama Jasón Avner, es un sicario que trabajaba para un mafioso hace algunos años. Es un tipo despiadado y obsesionado con el CBI, entre mas rápido lo capturen, mas grande serán los beneficios y sobra decirles que nadie y mucho menos Jane se puede enterar de nuestro trato, un solo error y me encargare de hacerles la vida imposible en la oficina-

* * *

En Venice Beach casi todo es acerca de la gente, del surf y la arena, así lo estaban comprobando mientras caminaban por la famosa playa de Los Ángeles.

Los surfistas se veían muy bien, no solo con sus movimientos, sino con sus cuerpos, pensaba Lisbon.

- hey, estoy aquí!- decía Jane exigiendo atención.

- ¿si? ¿Decías?

-…- suspiró con molestia repentina- niños ricos que no saben en que gastar su tiempo, la mayoría se cae al llegar a la cima de la ola-

- enserio?- pregunto divertida- siempre tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas? ¿Hacer ese tipo de análisis sobre las personas?

- es algo bastante normal en mi, me lo inculcaron desde pequeño ya no lo puedo evitar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

- y como te analizas tu?- dijo de repente olvidándose de los surfistas.

- mm… procuro no analizarme a mi mismo- dijo moviendo arena con los zapatos.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar, no es que no lo haya hecho ya… odio recordar como me veo…

- ¿y como te vez?

- …oh! Un tipo con una serpiente, que interesante!- dijo evadiendo el tema, se acercó al tipo y le pidió el favor de prestarle la pitón que llevaba en sus hombros.

- claro!- dijo el joven- por 20 dólares te tomo una foto con la pitón en tus hombros, mientras la cargas procura que no te estrangule-

- gracias, tratare de recordarlo- le dijo Jane-

- que ridículo, ¿Quién pagaría por una foto con una pitón?- comento Lisbon exasperada, Jane la miró divertido.

- nosotros!-

No solo se tomó una foto con la pitón, también procuro tomárselas con su celular y hasta con el celular de Lisbon y después de rogarle hasta el cansancio Teresa acepto a tomárselas junto a el.

- gracias por todo- le dijo Jane al joven, mientras mostraba la foto a su compañera.

- que asqueroso, apenas tenga la oportunidad borro la foto…- se quejaba Teresa.

- ¿enserio? A mi me gustó la serpiente, me cae mejor que a muchos que he conocido- dijo sin darle importancia- que te parece si vamos en busca de Risk?-

- para eso vinimos-

* * *

Avner rogaba porque no hubiera llegado tarde, por razones obvias no podía pisar un aeropuerto sin que las autoridades lograran reconocerlo, por lo tanto tubo que hacer el habitual recorrido por tierra, en su audi negro algo dañado, aunque esa no era la primera vez que lo hacia así como tampoco era la primera vez que vigilaba a Risk.

Su carro estaba parqueado en la calle lo que indicaba que el sujeto debía estar en su apartamento, sin embargo las cortinas estaban cerradas indicando que no debía tener visita.

Avner procuraba no cometer el mismo error que la vez pasada. Se había tomado a la ligera el trabajo de asesinarlos y se olvidó por completo que eran policías sin uniforme, por eso falló en aquella ocasión, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo bien, sabia como se movían, a donde se dirigían y cuando podía atacarlos, después de todo Red John no era el único que podía ser paciente cuando se trata de asesinar.

Se quedó esperando hasta las 5 de la tarde vigilando en su Audi negro y de segunda mano, ya comenzaba a pensar que Jane no llegaría, pero se equivoco, un taxi se detuvo al frente del edificio, y el rubio bajó junto a ella.

* * *

- Lisbon!- dijo al verla parada frente a el- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- se adelanto y la apretujó con fuerza, Patrick carraspeo sintiéndose ignorado. Cuando Risk se percató de la presencia del rubio le brindó la mano y los invitó a pasar.

El apartamento era lujoso, pero algo desordenado y Patrick supo de inmediato que representaba perfectamente a su dueño.

Mientras abría las cortinas intento analizar a Risk, parecía bastante alegre y sociable, era de aquellos que se preocupaba por los demás y bastante carismático, supo de inmediato porque Avner lo consideraba el mas débil, primero estaba su juventud y segundo su escasa paciencia, se pregunto como pudo haberse salvado de Avner.

- es bueno volverte a ver, escuché tu mensaje, intenté llamarte, pero no me contestabas ¿Qué querías decirme? – dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos en la sala. Lisbon se sorprendió.

- ¿yo?-

- si, me llamaste hace unos días, espero que no tenga nada que ver con Avner, ya le dije a Hightower que aquel tipo no me preocupa- dijo recostándose en el sillón.

- Risk, lo siento no me acuerdo de nada-

- sufre de amnesia- aclaró Jane.

Risk parecía consternado, la miró de arriba a bajo y luego le sonrió tiernamente.

- ya lo superaras, eres fuerte-

- hemos decidido venir para ver si Lisbon te reconoce, tal vez si le cuentas algo sobre su pasado ella pueda comenzar a recordar- deseaba parecer lo mas normal posible para ocultar sus ansias de preguntarle directamente sobre Avner.

- ¿algo como que?

- por ejemplo, de ese tal Avner, el que mencionaste hace un momento- comento como si nada.

- es un tipo que casi me mata hace unos años, Teresa, tu lo capturaste y ahora se escapó de prisión y nadie sabe donde esta- dijo claramente incomodo.

- no te causa nerviosismo?, si te quiso matar una vez puede volverlo a intentar- Risk se encogió de hombros

- no suelo preocuparme mucho por las cosas, si algo tiene que pasar pues que pase, yo soy de esas personas que cree en el destino-

- ja, claro, debí suponerlo…-

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? -

- no, nada importante…-

- es que acaso soy tan predecible?- pregunto claramente molesto.

- no es usted, soy yo el que hace eso todo el tiempo- a Jane no le convenía para nada tenerlo de mal humor- estoy acostumbrado a criticar a las personas por lo primero que veo y eso esta mal-

- ¿y que es lo primero que vio en mi?

Cuando le dijo aquella pregunta supo de inmediato que no podría contenerse- lo veo como un niño rico, que se mete a la policía para desafiar a sus padres, pero que termina retirándose y volviendo a las faldas de mama para vivir alegremente y ser aquella persona despreciable que nunca quiso ser-

Risk respiró hondo.

- ¿Cómo lo capturé?- pregunto Lisbon. Jane trato de adivinar si interrumpía la discusión para evitar una pelea mayor o si solo era por simple curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Risk desubicado por las palabras de Patrick.

- ¿Cómo capturé a Avner?

- el tipo intento matarte, forzó la cerradura de tu apartamento y te esperó adentro, Avner comenzó a decir tonterías, te acuso de ser una asesina, habló de venganza por haber matado a su jefe y en medio de su rabia lograste quitarle el arma, el tipo no sabe controlar la ira-

- ¿venganza? ¿Yo una asesina?

- no te lo tomes en serio, el tipo estaba loco, su jefe desapareció y llego a la conclusión de que nosotros lo habíamos matado y decidió matarnos-

- pero ustedes no mataron a su jefe cierto?- pregunto Jane mas calmado.

Risk lo miró con recelo.

- no!- dijo tajante.

- entonces por que Avner nos acuso de la muerte de su jefe? – pregunto Teresa.

- porque Avner trabajaba para un mafioso llamado Audry, el cual era considerado el capo de la ciudad, era el mas importante, cuando esos delincuentes se dieron cuenta que la CBI les estaba respirando en la nuca decidieron matarnos, Avner fue el sicario escogido para esa tarea, por eso intento matarme y cuando Michael Audry desapareció misteriosamente nos acuso a nosotros, dijo que lo hacíamos por venganza…-

- hay algo bastante curioso, las pruebas que debían de tener contra él debían ser bastante grandes para asustar a Audry y que mandara a matar a los policías ¿Cómo consiguieron las pruebas? Por lo que tengo entendido ni siquiera el FBI significaba una amenaza para el tipo-

- no me preguntes sobre eso, nosotros éramos el mejor equino del CBI y los de arriba nos dieron el caso, nos pedían resultados, pero Audry era bastante escurridizo, nunca podíamos agarrarlo con las manos en la maza, fue entonces cuando Mineli movió algunas de sus fichas y en menos de un mes teníamos pruebas para poner una denuncia formal e interrogar a Audry-

- ¿así que fue Mineli el que consiguió las pruebas? ¿Cómo le hizo?- Risk se encogió de hombros.

- tenia contactos supongo, nunca nos lo dijo y nunca le preguntamos-

- ¿Por qué?

- porque era el jefe- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio- ¿que pasa es que acaso esto es un interrogatorio?- preguntó claramente incomodo.

- no claro que no.- La mirada de Risk hacia la ventana le indicó que era el momento de parar- si quieren, mientras hablan puedo esperar afuera, para no incomodar mas-

Cuando salió tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, o por lo menos al próximo que tenía que visitar. Sacó el celular en busca de una llamada perdida, al parecer Van Pelt lo andaba buscando y no solo ella, Rigsby le había mandado un mensaje.

_Necesitamos vernos, es urgente, llámame cuando puedas_

_Rigsby. _

Se guardó el celular intrigado, pensando que querrá decirle su compañero de trabajo.

A lo lejos le pareció divisar una cara familiar, supuso que Avner debía de estarlo siguiendo, aquel asesino definitivamente no era muy inteligente que digamos, decidió ignorar su presencia y se fijó en el carro que se encontraba estacionado en la calle, claramente era de Risk, no solo por lo costoso que se veía, sino también por lo llamativo que era, a Risk le gustaba llamar la atención, en el asiento vio unos CDS de sinatra, bastante joven para escuchar sinatra. Pensaba Jane, de pronto un hombre rubio, y con la cara algo arrugada apareció al lado de el.

- no es por ofenderte Avner, pero debes de tener agallas o ser bastante idiota como para pasearte frente a la casa de un ex-policía…-

- solo vine a saludar, además no soy idiota, el idiota es Risk, no es la primera vez que me parqueo frente a su casa, supongo que ya debiste haberle sacado algo-

- no creo que sea el culpable del asesinato de tu jefe, tengo la corazonada que Sam Bossco es el hombre al que buscabas…-

- que conveniente no lo crees? – Dijo enojado- yo no creo en eso, yo creo que entre todos lo mataron y todos tienen que pagar, pero primero me recuperaras el cadáver…-

- no consideras que ellos no tuvieron la culpa de la muerte de tu jefe?

- no lo considero Jane, pero no importa porque te tengo una buena ayuda…

- ¿Qué?

- consigue reunirlos a todos en dos días en las oficinas del CBI, ya veraz la sorpresa que te vas a llevar…-

- que tienes planeado?

- solo hazlo, si lo haces, te daré algo que te va a gustar-

Así como apareció así se marchó, caminando como cualquier transeúnte de los Ángeles, dejando a Jane en ascuas y desesperado por saber lo que tramaba.

Llegaron a Sacramento a las 11 de la noche, del aeropuerto cogieron un taxi y se bajaron frente a la casa de Lisbon.

- un poquito mas tarde de lo prometido pero aquí estamos- le decía Jane caminando hacia la puerta.

- no hay problema, me divertí mucho en los Ángeles, incluso en la parte de la serpiente- Lisbon se detuvo – nos veremos mañana, ya con mi memoria de regreso ¿cierto? -

- si, mañana debe de regresar tu memoria, supongo…-

- me agrado pasar todo este tiempo contigo, en verdad eres bastante considerado con las demás personas-

- hago lo que puedo-

- buenas noches…-

- buenas noches… eh ¿Lisbon?

- dime-

- puedes esperar a que yo coja el carro antes de abrir la puerta?

- claro ¿Por qué?- Jane se encogió de hombros.

- predicciones que hago en mi cabeza…- Jane paró el primer taxi que paso por la calle y Lisbon abrió la puerta de inmediato, su hermano menor Teo apareció bastante enojado.

- todo el día desaparecida con ese rubio ¿Dónde estabas?

- fui a Los Ángeles…

- ¿Qué que?!!!- pregunto alarmado, vio a Jane entrar apresuradamente al carro- OYEME TU COMO TE ATREVES A LLEVARTE A MI HERMANA A OTRA CIUDAD…ESPERA COBARDE…

- Acelere! Acelere!- pidió Jane al ver que Teo corría tras el taxi.

* * *

**les prometo que el proximo ya se resolvera lo de la memoria de Lisbon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero, gracias por los reviews y perdon si me demore un poquito en actualizar, la verdad la inspiración me llegaba por ratos y cuando vine a ver me salio un cap bastante largo.**

**Espero que les guste....**

**CAPITULO 5**

Se llevó la naranja a la nariz simulado probar que estuviera en óptimas condiciones, pero muy poco le importaba la naranja o cualquier otra cosa de aquel supermercado. Solo quería observarla, por ahora no podía hacer nada en su contra, solo por ahora, se repetía mentalmente para calmar sus ansias.

Iba acompañada de un joven que no conocía, no tenia pinta de policía, pero de todas formas no debía confiarse y a pesar de estar disfrazado tenía que ser precavido.

Procuraba no llamar la atención, llevaba puesta unas gafas de sol y una gorra de béisbol para ocultar su cabello puntiagudo, le habían recomendado cambiarse de aspecto, tintarse de otro color el pelo, ponerse lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de sus ojos, pero se negó rotundamente, había nacido con esa cara y con esa cara seria enterrado, si es que alguien estaba dispuesto a hacerle algún velorio.

Vio que la parejita salía del área de las frutas y se internaba en la de los vegetales, los siguió tratando a toda costa de que ella no lo reconociera, si lo hacia todo su plan seria en vano y regresaría inmediatamente a la cárcel.

De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, de mala gana se vio obligado a contestar.

- te dije nada de venganzas personales- la voz de de su cómplice a veces lo dejaba desconcertado, pasaba de ser inocente y divertida a ser la de un loco psicópata, justo como sonaba en aquella ocasión.

- no estoy haciendo nada grave, solo la vigilo, quería volverla a ver- le respondió preguntándose como sabría lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

- imbecil, enamorado, ella es mi victima, no lo compliques Avner-

- me parece injusto que seas tu el que se encargue de ella, tu asunto es con el rubio ¿no?

- no te pienso explicar mis motivaciones para hacer lo que hago, ahora mismo sales de donde estas y te apegas al maldito plan-

- falta mucho para que comience la acción, y me quiero divertir un poquito, no creo que sea necesario recordarte que si puedo vigilar a Risk entonces puedo hacerlo perfectamente con Lisbon, no le voy hacer nada-

- sal de allí!!!- dijo casi a los gritos- te conozco Avner, eres un sujeto impulsivo que se entrega a la ira, actúas y luego piensas, ¿crees que eso es inteligente? ¿Crees que eso es sensato?

- vete a la mier…-por un segundo el corazón se le detuvo, el acompañante de Lisbon seguía buscando en el estante de las manzanas, pero la mujer ya no estaba a su lado como hace unos momentos, miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro y la vio parada justo detrás de él, maldijo por lo bajo, había regresado por los estantes sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba justo detrás.

- Avner? ¿Estas allí? – Avner colgó de inmediato, guardó el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo, al hacerlo pudo sentir el arma bajo la chaqueta, si ella lo reconocía el no tendría de otra que abrir fuego y matar a todo el que se atravesara en su camino.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando la tuvo al lado.

- Teresa!- el joven que estaba junto a ella se le acerco con el carrito de compras- no te pierdas ¿No quiero que aquel rubio te secuestre de nuevo?

- no me secuestró, estaba intentando curarme la amnesia- los dos siguieron de largo conversando animadamente.

¿Amnesia? ¿Ella tenia amnesia?

El maldito de Jane se lo había ocultado, y también su cómplice, ella tenia amnesia, ni siquiera debía de traer su arma en aquel momento. Estaba indefensa, podía llegar y meterle un tiro de frente, podría hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo, aquella mujer lo había metido a la cárcel, no le importaba sino había matado a Audry porque ella le había condenado a pasar toda su miserable vida en prisión y tenia que cobrarle aquella cuenta pendiente.

No podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad…

* * *

- Gracias por invitarme a tu casa Mineli…-

- ¿invitarte? Apenas abrí la puerta te metiste sin mi autorización-

Patrick puso cara de apenado.

- sabes que sino se tratara de algo serio no me habría tomado la molestia de hacerlo ¿cierto?- dijo con tono grave, Virgil Mineli no tubo mas remedio que invitarlo a sentarse en su espaciosa sala, le brindó algo de tomar y luego se sentó junto a el para saber cual era ese asunto tan importante que había llevado al rubio hasta su casa.

- espero que tengas algo bueno que decirme, acabo de llegar de Canadá y me gustaría descansar un poco-

- de usted depende cuanto tiempo nos vamos a demorar- Patrick dejó la taza en una pequeña mesita que estaba al frente- vengo hablarle sobre un tal Jasón Avner, me imagino que lo recordara-

- si, Lisbon lo capturo hace algunos años, según tengo entendido lo condenaron a cadena perpetua- dijo sin inmutarse.

- se escapo de la cárcel-

- ¿como? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿Cómo pudo escaparse?– pregunto consternado.

- no estoy muy seguro, pero ese no es exactamente el punto Mineli, lo que quiero decir, es que… tengo el presentimiento que está involucrado con Red John-

- Avner y Red John?- dijo sin poder creérselo- eso no es una buena combinación, ¿Por qué Red John estaría interesado en Avner?- Jane se encogió de hombros- los dos son asesinos, pero sus métodos son muy diferentes-

- todavía no he podido descifrarlo- dijo- por eso estoy investigando un poco a ese tal Avner, quiero saberlo todo sobre él-

- deberías ir con Lisbon, ella fue la que lo capturo, era su caso-

- créeme, Lisbon no me sirve de nada en estos momentos- hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento- vine porque quiero saber como consiguió las pruebas en el caso Audry?

Mineli se puso tenso.

- no es la gran cosa, hice algunas averiguaciones y poco a poco surgieron las pruebas…-

- estuve leyendo el informe del caso- lo interrumpió Patrick- y dice que entre las pruebas se encuentran imágenes comprometedoras, las propiedades de empresas inexistentes claramente con el fin de ocultar sus verdaderas acciones, también fueron halladas armas de fuego y conversaciones privadas, ¿Cómo fue que se consiguió todo ese material en tan poco tiempo Mineli?- Jane tomó aire para proseguir- mi teoría es que alguien traiciono a Audry y le brindo todo eso a usted…-

- no-

- alguien que no se encontraba apegado a la ley a cambio de un favor especial- lo ignoro Jane.

- no!- volvió a repetir y Jane pudo ver algo de verdad en su negación, pero tenia la certeza de que había algo turbio detrás de todo eso.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, Mineli, aliviado por tener una excusa para alejarse de las acusaciones de Patrick, se, apresuró a responder.

- alo… Hightower me alegra oírte, si, recibí tus mensajes,¿encontrarnos? ¿Ahora mismo? No creo que se pueda, acabo de llegar de Canadá y tengo una visita, tal vez podamos cenar, yo invito, por cierto tengo a Patrick aquí en frente…- segundos después Mineli le ofrecía el teléfono- Hightower quiere hablar contigo, no parece contenta, no la culpo, yo casi nunca lo estaba cuando era el jefe- dijo con una media sonrisa

Jane agarró el teléfono sabiendo de antemano a lo que le iban a decir, primero comenzó con su regaño por haberse perdido el día de ayer, después siguió con sus amenazas habituales, prosiguió preguntando que hacia en la casa de Mineli y termino la agradable conversación ordenándole salir de allí de inmediato pues lo necesitaba urgente en la oficina, claramente una excusa para alejarlo de Mineli.

- voy a seguir con mis averiguaciones- dijo Patrick de mal humor, no había conseguido nada de Mineli- pensé que eras un defensor de la justicia, pero ya vi que no, mientras me sigas ocultando lo que sea que estas ocultando, Red John manipulara a Avner hasta conseguir lo que quiere y sabes muy bien que cuando Red John aparece es porque algo grande va a suceder-

Mineli empezó a respirar agitadamente, como si estuviera a punto de soltar la verdad, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Patrick no lo obligaría, conocía a Mineli, sabia que iba hablar, tal vez se demorara un poco pero tendría que ceder.

- sabes mi numero, sabes que puedo hacerlo Mineli- decía Jane mientras Mineli le abría la puerta-solo tienes que llamarme- segundos después salía de la casa

* * *

- no puedo creer que hayas comprado toda esa porquería- se quejaba Teresa mientras iban de regreso a casa, su hermano iba al volante, pues no la dejaba conducir con el codo lastimado, pasando por alto las afirmaciones de que ella ya estaba mejor- es comida chatarra!

- pero comida después de todo… por lo menos es mejor que la comida enlatada que tenías en el refrigerador-

Teo cruzó por una esquina.

- ¿Qué haces? Era por la otra cuadra-

- por acá es mas rápido- dijo exasperado

-pero, por acá todo es mas solitario- dijo en un susurro

- y eso que importa- dijo despreocupado- por cierto, no me haz dicho que hiciste ayer con ese rubio que me cae mal- dijo como si nada.

- no hicimos nada, fuimos a visitar a un conocido-

- ¿no te parece impertinente y entrometido?- preguntó su hermano.

- ¿Jane?- Lisbon quedó pensativa- a mi… me parece tierno, extraño, pero tierno- Teo dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

- a ti siempre te han gustado los tipos raros-

Lisbon estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre aquella afirmación cuando sintió una horrible sacudida, no tubo tiempo de hacer nada pues su cabeza se dio contra parte del volante, demasiados golpes en una semana, se dijo a si misma mientras se tocaba el lugar en donde se había lastimado, nada grave. Después se fijó en su hermano, el también estaba ileso, pero con cara de terror mirando por el retrovisor, un carro negro retrocedía con el parachoques dañado, para horror de los hermanos el carro se detuvo e inmediatamente después aceleró, iba a embestirlos de nuevo.

Teo quedo paralizado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- acelera! Teo…- el no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero ella si, alguien intentaba asesinarlos, la segunda embestida no fue tan dura, pues el sujeto no había alcanzado a tomar el suficiente impulso, dispuesto a no cometer el mismo error volvió a retroceder hasta una distancia considerable.

- cambiemos de lugar, rápido!- dijo zarandeando a su hermano, Teo se quitó el cinturón y se pasó para el asiento trasero, Lisbon no había terminado de colocarse al volante cuando estaba apretando el acelerador.

- llama a Jane- dijo sacándose el celular del bolsillo y tirándoselo a su hermano.

Avner retrocedió a gran velocidad, después presiono a fondo el acelerador y se dirigió hacia su automóvil. Todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, la vio ponerse frente al volante, el carro salio disparado sin control hacia delante para después derrapar y esquivarlo parcialmente, tras el tercer choque se escucho el ruido de una lluvia de cristales mientras los dos automóviles quedaron entrelazados como dos perros peleando.

El carro de ella se desprendió lentamente y con paso lento comenzaba alejarse de él.

Avner intento seguirla, pero el carro no arrancaba, golpeaba el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas, pero el vehiculo no se movía de donde estaba, no tubo de otra que ser mas directo.

Se bajó del coche teniendo en la mira al carro de Lisbon, sacó su pistola y disparó al asiento del conductor.

* * *

No vio la bala, pero si oyó el impacto, seguro había dado contra la puerta, el carro se movía demasiado lento y Lisbon comenzaba a pensar que tendría que bajar y enfrentarse al tipo, no podía hacerlo, porque tenia todas las de perder.

- la ayuda ya viene en camino- dijo Teo agachándose en la parte de atrás.

Lisbon apenas le presto atención, el atacante disparo de nuevo, esta vez rompió la ventana.

- acelera… acelera… por favor- rogaba mientras hundía el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Avner enfadado por haber fallado con los dos primeros disparos comenzó a correr detrás del vehiculo y solo cuando la tubo en la mira, sin ningún obstáculo, volvió apretar el gatillo.

Sin previo aviso el coche algo magullado y con las ventanas rotas aumento de velocidad y el tiro volvió a dar contra el esqueleto del carro. No tubo mas opción que regresar a su audi negro y rogar para que esta vez arrancara, demoró cerca de un minuto, pero el motor se puso en marcha, Lisbon se había marchado, pero su carro estaba en pésimas condiciones, por lo tanto no debería estar lejos, violando todos los limites de velocidad se puso en marcha tras ella, la alcanzo rápidamente estaba unas cuantas cuadras mas arriba, supuso que la mujer había bajado la guardia al perderlo de vista.

La intención de Avner era seguirla hasta arrinconarla en una callejón sin salida y embestirla, pero vio una camioneta negra al final de la calle, eran aquellas que solían usar los equipos del CBI para transportarse, dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y hundió el acelerador…

* * *

Van Pelt hubiera podido seguirlo, pero el coche de Lisbon que venia descontrolado y en sentido contrario la obligó a detenerse. La pelirroja se bajó de la camioneta y fue a verificar que su jefa se encontrara bien.

- que bueno que llegaste- dijo mientras se bajaba del carro.

- Jane me llamó y vine lo más rápido que pude, me volé algunos semáforos en rojo, espero que no le moleste…-

Lisbon aun no pudo creer que se estuviera disculpando por haberse volado semáforos en rojo justamente para salvarle la vida. Le dijo que todo estaba relativamente bien, teniendo en cuenta que alguien había intentado matarla.

- viste la placa del carro?- le pregunto Lisbon a su hermano. Mientras Van Pelt intentaba llamar a una grúa Teo negó algo apenado, se sentía mal por haberse asustado tanto.

Patrick llego a la escena unos minutos después justo cuando la grúa se llevaba el carro de Lisbon para ser reparado.

- dicen que me lo entregaran mañana- dijo Lisbon al verlo llegar- claro me tocara pagar un poco mas de lo necesario, pero no importa, una mujer necesita su carro y mas cuando alguien intenta matarla

- ¿estas bien?

- si- dijo mientras instintivamente se tocaba la frente, en donde se había llegado a lastimar producto del primer impacto. Jane le apartó la mano y le revisó, tenia un pequeño corte, pero no era nada serio- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto divertida.

- debe ser que te están haciendo brujería- dijo para disfrazar su preocupación, tenia la leve sospecha del causante de todo aquello- ya van dos golpes en una misma semana.

- pensé que no creías en esas cosas…- le dijo Van Pelt desde la camioneta negra- tengo que regresar porque la genérala Hightower me necesita en la oficina para darle un informe detallado sobre lo sucedido, pero si quieren puedo hacerme de la vista gorda y llevarlos a su casa- dijo dirigiéndose a los hermanos, Lisbon se rehusó a que Van Pelt desobedeciera una orden y rechazo su ayuda asegurando que ya estaban cerca de su casa y que podían llegar caminando o sino obligaría a Jane a que los llevara.

- Teo puedes irte adelante? Necesito hablar a solas con Jane- Teo no parecía nada contento, le echó una mirada de advertencia al rubio y se marcho dando grandes zancadas.

- es mi impresión o ya recuperaste la memoria?- pregunto Jane después de asegurarse que Teo estuviera lo suficientemente alejado para no escucharlos.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza gacha.

- de eso quería hablarte ¿te acuerdas de nuestra conversación sobre hipnotizar y todo ese royo?- Jane asintió apesadumbrado, ya veía por donde iba todo.

- no lo hagas, no me lo pidas…

-dijiste que no podías negarle nada a mis ojos-

- bueno si… pero- lo dijo para sacarle una sonrisa, aunque ciertamente pensaba que sus ojos eran hermosos, pero el no tenia porque decirle ese tipo de cosas- mira, es un poco complicado, si yo llego a hipnotizarte te puedo lastimar y eso es lo ultimo que quiero hacer- Teresa negó rápidamente y volvió a ocultar su mirada mientras su manos se cerraban fuertemente.

- yo confió en ti Jane- tomó aire para llenarse de fuerzas- confió demasiado, de hecho creo… lo que quiero decir es que… me siento triste, porque no recuerdo mi vida, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que lo demás vale poco, porque contigo soy feliz, es genial, todos mis problemas se van, cuando te veo siento que importa el presente y que puedo olvidarme de todo menos de ti- suspiro algo apenada- … el punto es… que te quiero… - dijo entrecortadamente- pero a la vez pienso que cada vez que me acerco a ti siento que vas a desaparecer y si eso sucede, yo lo perdería todo, por eso necesito recuperar mis recuerdos

Jane la miró desconcertado no se esperaba eso o tal vez si pero no tan rápido…- lo ultimo que quiero hacer es lastimarte… a mi también me gusta eso de pasar tiempo contigo, y te haz vuelto importante en mi vida…- rayos! demasiado importante, se dijo así mismo- yo…- la observo cabizbaja, ocultando todavía la mirada- hey… mírame- dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros para después deslizarlas por el cuello y sujetarle con sutileza el rostro, todo aquello le estaba sorprendiendo, le sorprendía sentirse tan… ¿cómodo?- yo no se lo que siento, tal vez… si me miraras…- con esos ojitos que tanto lo derretían- tal vez pueda descubrir lo que yo siento… porque yo creo que- le levanto el rostro… Lisbon le estaba sonriendo- … maldita sea, ¿recuperaste la memoria cierto?- Lisbon asintió con la cabeza pues la risa no dejaba que soltara palabra…

- ¿en verdad te creíste todo?- dijo entre risas.

Patrick estaba frente a ella desconcertado, no solo porque había caído en una trampa, sino también porque le había dolido… fue una farsa.

- por eso ocultabas tu rostro ¿cierto? Para que yo no descubriera la verdad… que astuta-

- no te sientas mal, velo desde el lado positivo… estoy aprendiendo a leerte la mente, estoy aprendiendo a engañarte, hace algunos años no te hubiera podido engañar…

- me siento utilizado Lisbon- la acusó fingiendo enfado. Le preocupaba aquello de que ella pudiera engañarlo- no te creas tanto, nadie puede leer la mente y nadie puede mentirme, yo se cuando la gente miente, especialmente tu…

- pero esta vez lo logre… y muy bien por cierto…

- es porque ocultabas la mirada- se excusó rápidamente- me siento ofendido, yo preocupándome por ti y tu jugándome una broma, yo hago algo así y me gritas por el resto del día- dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador, Lisbon se puso las manos en la cintura.

- "Patrick es guapo"

- ciertamente

- no seas idiota, me obligaste a decir eso mientras estaba indefensa ante tus encantos…

- ¿encantos?- pregunto con tono curioso- así que crees que tengo encanto? – Lisbon se detuvo a pensar un segundo.

- lo tienes, poquito, pero lo tienes… de todas formas conmigo no es que te sea muy útil…

A el le parecía todo lo contrario, pero consideró que era mejor no compartir aquel pensamiento-

-bueno ahora que piensas hacer?-

- me vas a llevar al CBI, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado…

- no vas a hablar con Teo, no creo que le haga gracia que no le digas que estas bien

- ya hablare con el mas tarde, tengo miles de cosas por las que preocuparme…

- como por ejemplo ¿Quién intentó matarte?

- exactamente, que bueno que me comprendes ahora en marcha…- dijo entrando al carro de Patrick, sin darle tiempo para replicas.

* * *

Hightower no se molesto en tocar, no tenia porque perder el tiempo con modales después de enterarse de todo lo sucedido, al entrar a la oficina lo primero que vio fue a Lisbon sentada en su escritorio revolviendo algunas hojas rápidamente.

- me alegra que hayas recuperado la memoria- dijo acercándosele cautelosamente. Lisbon le sonrió agradecida.

- me siento, bien, aun me duele el codo, pero estaré bien… acabo de llegar a la oficina y me entere que suspendiste a dos de mis agentes-

- Cho y Rigsby no pondrán un pie aquí hasta que no se resuelva la demanda del abogado de Spencer, así que no intervengas por ellos… me enteré de lo sucedido esta tarde, ¿tienen alguna idea de quien fue?

- Jasón Avner- dijo dejando los papeles aun lado- eso es lo que quieres que te diga, que fue él el que intento matarme-

- bueno veraz, no creo que sea coincidencia que Avner halla escapado y unos días después intenten matarte-

- no se si fue el, pero ya lo averiguare-

- ¿a que te refieres?

- quiero que me des el caso-

- ¿El caso?

- el de Avner, dame oficialmente el caso de Avner y te prometo que lo capturare-

- Lisbon, no tienes equipo, ni Cho ni Rigsby estarán a tu disposición y te advierto de antemano que no quiero a Jane metiendo sus narices en donde no lo han llamado-

Lisbon pareció considerarlo por un momento.

- sigo queriendo el caso, así me toque alejar a Jane-

- el no se va alejar tan fácilmente, tendrás que suspenderlo-

- si es necesario lo haré-

- ¿tanto te interesa el caso Avner para darle la espalda a Patrick Jane?

- tengo una cuenta pendiente con Avner y si para tener el caso tengo que alejar a Jane lo voy hacer, pero necesito encontrar una buena excusa-

- si es así, entonces te contare lo de Mineli y podrás alejarlo de la oficina del CBI-

* * *

Cuando Jane entró a la cafetería los dos agentes ya habían ordenado algunos pastelillos. Se adelanto y tomó asiento junto a ellos.

- pensábamos que ya no llegabas- le dijo Rigsby

- pasó algo de último momento, Lisbon recuperó la memoria y tuve que hacer varias paradas, pero aquí me tienen, que era aquello tan importante que querían contarme-

Fue Cho que dejó su plato aun lado y le contó de aquel trato que hicieron con Hightower, Jane no parecía sorprendido, ciertamente ya se esperaba que ella hiciera algún movimiento, pero si le cayó por sorpresa que involucrara a Rigsby y a Cho.

- eso es romper las reglas ¿cierto? – dijo inmediatamente después de que Cho terminara su relato.

Los dos agentes miraron con recelo al rubio.

- pero ella es la jefa, no podíamos decirle que no- se excuso de inmediato Rigsby

- yo no los estoy acusando de nada, les estoy haciendo una pregunta, ¿eso que hizo Hightower es ilegal?-

- contratar a personas fuera de la ley para capturar un bandido, si- dijo Cho- pero somos policías, ella puede argumentar que estábamos trabajando en un caso normal…

Patrick chasqueo los dedos- eh allí la incógnita… ¿Por qué no tratar este tema como un caso normal?

- porque… es muy grave?- se aventuro a decir Rigsby

-… o porque esconde algo- dijo Cho

- me gusta mas la teoría de Cho- dijo Jane- el asunto es saber que es lo que esconde

-¿tienes alguna idea? – pregunto Rigsby antes de engullir el ultimo pedazo de pastel.

- tengo una leve sospecha, pero la verdad todo esto se esta enredando mas de lo que me esperaba- La camarera al ver a Patrick se le acercó para pedir su orden, pero con un gesto de la mano dijo que no le apetecía nada en aquellos momentos- díganme, ¿Qué han averiguado sobre Avner?

- hemos intentado infiltrarnos en el mercado negro para localizar un antiguo socio de Avner, era el encargado de suministrarles armas hace algunos años, recientemente compró una pistola, munición, y un carro sin placa, también averiguamos que estaba en busca de documentación falsa, pero no tenemos los datos exactos sobre ese aspecto-

- si busca armas es porque tiene planeado algo y después de hacerlo planea viajar fuera del país, por lo de la documentación-

- detrás de todo esto hay algo oscuro Jane, lo sabemos, nos dirás que es lo que esta pasando?- Jane se sacó el celular del bolsillo.

Tenia un mensaje de Lisbon, lo necesitaba en la oficina.

- solo les puedo decir, que se trata de algo grande, les agradezco que me hayan contado lo de Hightower, estaremos en contacto-

* * *

- Me querías ver?- pregunto Jane mientras entraba a la oficina de Teresa, se acomodó en la silla frente a su escritorio, ella lo miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas?-

- estaba en la cafetería, hablando con Cho y con Rigsby- dijo como si nada- ¿Por qué?-

- me entere que estuviste en casa de Mineli-

- estuve de visita-

- eso no fue lo que me dijeron-

- ¿y que fue exactamente lo que te dijeron?

- Jane, no soy tonta, no quiero que me ocultes cosas, se que fuiste a casa de Mineli para preguntarle sobre Audry y sobre Avner, como también se que me llevaste a los Ángeles con la excusa de querer ayudarme solo para hablar con Risk sobre el mismo tema- y vio algo de molestia en sus ojos

- te equivocas, porque si quería ayudarte, así que no pienses que te utilice, porque no fue asi, no del todo-

-ese no es el punto- dijo para evitar hablar sobre eso, no podia distraerse recordando lo que vivio con Jane unas horas atras- lo que quiero saber es por que estas detrás de Avner? ¿Por qué te interesa este caso? –

- te respondo lo que quieras- le dijo Jane- si me respondes a una sola pregunta-

- no estoy dispuesta hacer tratos contigo Jane-

- ¿Quién mato a Michael Audry? -

- oh dios… ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Lisbon lo miró con decepción

- como es que puedes mentirme? Tu sabes quien lo mato, yo también lo se. Pero necesito descubrir quien era su cómplice-

- no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando- decía moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente

- sabes que mentirme es inútil- dijo observándola dolido- Sam Bossco lo mato y alguien le ayudo-

- francamente… piensa lo que quieras, solo te advierto que tengas cuidado con tus palabras, no voy a permitir que dañes la imagen de Sam Bossco-

- Lisbon, no me compliques más las cosas-

- que te estoy complicando?- pregunto exasperada- Avner no te concierne en lo absoluto-

- Avner esta involucrado con Red John- soltó de repente-

Lisbon pareció quedar petrificada por unos momentos, Jane sabia que aquello no se lo esperaba, ciertamente nadie podía esperarse que Red John llegara a relacionarse con otro asesino.

- ¿de donde sacaste esa estupidez?

De repente después de escuchar varios gritos procedentes de la oficina de Lisbon, Van Pelt vio a Jane salir con el ceño fruncido de la oficina de la jefa y Lisbon detrás de él, estaban peleando.

- ¿una corazonada? – le dijo entre dientes- ¿Jane vienes aquí acusando a agentes del CBI de asesinato y luego dices que Avner y Red John sostienen una relación, por una simple corazonada?

- por lo general mis corazonadas suelen ser bastante acertadas-

- por lo general, detrás de cada corazonada hay hechos… haz hablado con el cierto? Avner te buscó…-

- no- dijo a la defensiva

- esa seria la única explicación, es la única manera en que pudiste llegar a enterarte de una relación entre esos dos-

- no he hablado con nadie- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas relajado posible y evitar que los demás se fijaran en ellos, algo que parecía imposible.

- mas te vale Jane, porque si tuviste algún encuentro con el me veré en la obligación de arrestarte por ser cómplice de un criminal-

- no te importa que red John pueda estar involucrado en todo esto?- le recrimino

- si es así, cuando capturemos a Avner le haremos el interrogatorio correspondiente-

- no hablara!-

- Jane- dijo respirando profundo para recuperar la calma- lo lamento, tu sabes que me encantaría atrapar a Red John pero no con Avner de por medio, esta vez no cuentes con mi ayuda -

Jane le dedico una última mirada de rencor.

- escondes algo Lisbon, igual que todos, no me gusta que me mientas, sino confías en mi ahora no podré ayudarte cuando el asesinato de Audry salga a la luz-

- no saldrá nada a la luz, porque no hay ningún asesinato, y comienzo a pensar que yo no soy la única que tiene problemas de confianza…- Jane salió de la estancia rumbo al ascensor, si Lisbon no estaba dispuesta a colaborar entonces no tenia que hacer nada en aquel edificio.

Teresa que estaba parada en medio de un tumulto de gente resoplaba indignada, vio a Molly en su oficina, le brindaba una sonrisa cómplice, Lisbon le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose terriblemente mal, luego de dispersar a todos se dirigió a Van Pelt quien había estado observando la discusión desde su escritorio.

- escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, ve abajo, alcanza a Jane y síguelo-

- seguir a Jane?-

- si, coge un taxi y síguelo, no utilices la camioneta del CBI-

- pero es Jane, se va a dar cuenta-

- tu solo haz lo que te digo- le dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

- pero ¿Por qué?

- porque vamos a capturar a Avner y a Red john…- Dicho esto Teresa se dirigió a la oficina, dejando a una Van Pelt sorprendida.

…

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada, perdón por tardar tanto, todo culpa de la universidad y de los trabajos y claro la falta de inspiración, hace rato que tenia la mitad de éste cap, pero realmente no sabia como terminarlo y lo mas curioso es que hoy cuando me sente a escribirlo termine cambiando todo el capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste, es el capi mas difícil que me ha tokado escribir como ya dije mas por la falta de inspiración, bye, saludos y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS YA QUE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE PONGAN ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE Y DE PASO ES BASTANTE MOTIVADOR…**

**….**

**Capitulo 6**

Van Pelt se bajó del taxi teniendo el cuidado suficiente para que su placa permaneciera oculta debajo de su chaqueta. Aquel barrio donde había llegado se caracterizaba por ser uno de los más peligrosos de todo Sacramento y la presencia de un policía por esos lugares llamaría demasiado la atención y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

Verificó una vez mas su alrededor para cerciorarse que todo andaba bien, la calle estaba sola, excepto por ella y por un albañil de gorra azul que arreglaba una alcantarilla en la esquina, al ver la relativa normalidad se concentró en el bar de mal a muerte que tenía enfrente, su fachada deteriorada, las ventanas rotas y una entrada que a su vez dirigían a unas escaleras que se perdían al fondo de la estancia dejaban al descubierto una notable falta de higiene.

Observó el carro de Jane estacionado justo enfrente, la pelirroja se debatía entre entrar y arriesgarse a ser descubierta o quedarse donde estaba, vigilando desde lejos, al ser un plan improvisado, no tubo mas remedio que optar por la segunda opción, decidió sentarse en una banca, simulando estar esperando a alguien sin quitarle ojo al edificio de enfrente.

Después de varios minutos se quedó perpleja al ver un nuevo cliente entrando en el Pub, Jasón Avner entró como si no fuera el villano mas buscado de toda la ciudad, dejó su carro en mal estado no muy lejos del de Jane. Se preguntó si aquello era la verdadera razón de todo el problema que habían armado Lisbon y Jane en la oficina, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, sabia de antemano que esos dos nunca peleaban enserio, sin embargo, aun no le informaban sobre una misión concreta, estaba a punto de llamar a su jefa, cuando vio a los dos rubios salir juntos, no duraron mas de dos minutos dentro, Avner parecía enojado por algo.

Van Pelt se levantó de inmediato y le dio la espalda a Jane esperando que no la reconociera, intento caminar disimuladamente hasta un árbol cercano, pero sintió que alguien la miraba, se atrevió a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio que los dos hombres seguían discutiendo acaloradamente, luego divisó una figura al final de la cuadra, era el albañil que no dejaba de vigilarla.

Acostumbrada a ser observada por los hombre decidió ignorarlo y retomó su camino hasta el árbol, se ocultó esperando a que sucediera algo nuevo, Avner decidió no seguir escuchando a Jane, montó en su carro y arrancó. El asesino no había llegado a desaparecer de la vista cuando Jane se acercó con las manos detrás de la espalda brindándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. Van Pelt al ser descubierta por el consultor, no tubo mas remedio que confrontarlo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces reuniéndote con Avner? – pregunto enfadada.

Jane se sacó su celular del bolsillo y se lo pasó.

- es para ti- dijo sin mas.

Van Pelt agarró el aparato de mala gana. Para su sorpresa Lisbon estaba al otro lado de la línea. Su jefa le ordenó seguir a Avner y dejar a Jane en paz.

- deberías apresurarte antes de que Avner se aleje, el motor de su carro tardara unos minutos en calentarse y alcanzar la máxima velocidad por sus pésimas condiciones, pero tienes que ir tras él- Jane al ver la mirada atónita de la pelirroja agregó- yo nunca los traicionaría, todo ha sido una farsa, ahora sigue a Avner, y cuando descubras donde se hospeda llámanos-

Van Pelt asintió enérgicamente antes de marcharse, buscó desesperadamente un taxi.

….

La pelirroja le siguió la pista al asesino, reprimiendo las ganas de encerrarlo de una buena vez, Avner a pesar de ser un delincuente se paseaba por toda la ciudad burlandose de la ley, reuniéndose con toda clase de gente, a veces paraba en una esquina y se quedaba hablando por teléfono por largas horas, no fue hasta la media noche cuando por fin estacionó su carro frente a un edificio de dos pisos, era un motel, perfectamente escondido en un barrio decente, dejó su carro en el parqueadero y la agente sacó su celular para poner al tanto a su jefa, cuando colgó tenía una nueva misión, sin embargo la presencia de un tipo al final de la calle le llamó la atención, ¿a caso era un albañil?.

….

- eres el mas grande idiota de todos- fue lo primero que escuchó decirle al contestar el telefono movi.

- puedes dejar los insultos?

- no, echaste todo a perder, eres un tonto, primero chocas a Lisbon, casi la matas…

- estaba sin memoria, además dudo que me haya visto-

- y luego te dejas seguir la pista- dijo ignorando la excusa de su cómplice.

- ¿Qué?-

- te siguieron, saben donde vives-

- eso es imposible-

- imposible es que yo me haya relacionado con alguien como tu –

- espera un momento, dime que rayos esta pasando, no entiendo nada…- sin embargo su socio había colgado.

….

Maldita sea, maldita sea, se dejó llevar por la rabia y cometió un error, se había dejado ver por Grace, una de las aliadas de Jane, esperaba que no lo hubiera reconocido, se llevó el celular al bolsillo y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde estaba la mujer.

Sin embargo pudo escuchar las pisadas detrás de el. Le estaba persiguiendo!!

…

Era el mismo albañil que había visto unas horas atrás, era el mismo, estaba completamente segura de eso, Van Pelt se llevó la mano hacia el arma y la sacó de su escondite.

- deténgase, Agente del CBI, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas….-dijo con voz alta y clara

El tipo se detuvo por unos segundos, alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y dio media vuelta para verle la cara.

- no he hecho nada malo- dijo con voz rasposa.

- usted estaba vigilando a Jasón Avner, usted esta relacionado con él –

El tipo le sonrió y luego comenzó a correr, Van Pelt le apuntó, pero sabia que no podía dispararle sin pruebas, no podía arriesgarse a matar a un inocente.

Corrió tras él, tal vez con la esperanza de golpearlo con el arma, o al sentirse presionado soltara la verdad.

…

El automóvil de Patrick Jane era demasiado llamativo por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo lejos del motel. A dos calles de distancia encontraron un lugar donde aparcar.

Lisbon se cargó la caja bajo el brazo dispuesta a bajar del carro.

- estoy empezando a arrepentirme-

¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida- ¿desde cuando tu te echas para atrás en algo?

- no creo que sea buena idea que vallas precisamente tu- dijo convencido- aun te incomoda el codo y no intentes negarlo porque he visto tus muecas cuando lo mueves, además si Avner te llega a ver no dudara en matarte-

- el dolor es perfectamente soportable y si Avner me llega a ver te aseguró que es su vida la que va a correr peligro, ¿es que acaso olvidas que yo también llevo un arma? Espera aquí mientras yo trabajo, y cuando te reúnas con Van Pelt procura no soltar la lengua-

- ¿y si mueres?

- eso no va a pasar -

Salió antes de que Jane pudiera reprocharle algo más y caminó hacia el motel.

Lo que estaba por hacer implicaba mucho riesgo, no solo porque estaba actuando a la espalda de Hightower, sino porque Avner era paranoico y potencialmente violento. Si la descubriese, no había forma de prever como reaccionaría.

Dentro de la caja que llevaba había un transmisor para rastrear un vehiculo, el plan era rastrear a Avner en cualquier momento y en cualquier punto de la ciudad, muy a su pesar la señal podía ser bloqueada por edificios altos y otro tipo de obstrucciones que limitaban su uso en la ciudad, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Tenía que colocarlo rápidamente antes de que algún curioso la viera merodeando por allí cerca del automóvil de Avner. No podía ponerlo en un lugar visible, así que decidió dejarlo en la parte inferior del coche, cuando llegó al estacionamiento, colocó la caja en el piso, le echó una última mirada al vecindario para cerciorarse que estaba sola y se deslizó debajo del carro junto con la caja. No tardaría mucho, el transmisor era pequeño y se debía adherir al carro apenas hiciera contacto con el metal, sin embargo tenía que colocarle cinta para estar completamente segura de que no caería en medio de una calle en mal estado.

Le colocó la primera capa de cinta adhesiva y cuando comenzaba a colocarle la segunda escuchó los pasos… Alguien se acercaba y sabia que era él, de alguna manera lo supo.

Guardó la cinta en la caja y evitó hacer cualquier ruido, luego de unos cuantos pasos mas pudo distinguir unos zapatos negros que se acercaban al carro y se detuvieron del lado del conductor. Era él y cuando arrancara el auto la vería.

Abrió la puerta; la única oportunidad que tenía era rodar hasta llegar debajo del carro que estaba estacionado al lado, si se movia rapido y contaba con suerte era poco probable que Avner la viera por la ventanilla.

Justo cuando el motor comenzó a rugir rodó a un costado, todo iba bien cuando de repente su manga se vio enrollada en un pedazo de metal, maldijo una y mil veces, ahora no debía preocuparse porque Avner la viera, sino por evitar las llantas del carro, si arrancaba se vería aplastada por la rueda.

De pronto el motor se apagó, luego volvió a rugir, desde el suelo pudo oír los quejidos del asesino exigiendo a su carro encender de una vez por todas, Lisbon aprovecho para jalar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el motor comenzaba a vibrar con mas fuerza, la manga se soltó y ella rodó fuera del automóvil mientras que el auto arrancaba por fin, ella se arrastró hasta el carro de al lado mientras veía al Audi negro salir del parqueadero.

Lisbon permaneció debajo del carro tratando de recobrar el aliento. Vio justo al frente la cinta y la caja, Avner no las había visto, suspiró aliviada. Hasta que sintió nuevos pasos en el parqueadero. Zapatos cafés se asomaron en medio de la oscuridad.

- Lisbon!- llamó Jane.

- estoy aquí-

Jane se agachó para poder verla debajo del carro, no dejó que su preocupación se reflejara en su rostro, todo lo contrario le brindó una sonrisa.

- la gran aventura de Teresa-le dijo bromeando.

- que gracioso- dijo molesta, cuando por fin salió de debajo Jane le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó dejando atrás su sonrisa y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- estoy perfectamente bien-

- estas temblando- dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de ella.

- estoy bien- dijo tratando de soltarse, el no la dejo- lo tenia todo calculado-

- pero aun sigues temblando – dijo divertido- tengo que admitir que cuando vi que no salías me preocupe-

Lisbon llevó su mirada a las manos entrelazadas, no volvió a tratar de liberarse, de todas formas Jane no la soltaría hasta que ella estuviera realmente bien.

Cuando por fin dejó de temblar Jane decidió dejarla ir, parecía ligeramente perturbado.

- esto es ridículo- exclamó Lisbon algo apenada. Jane simplemente asintió, luego le echó una lenta mirada al vecindario.

- creo que tenemos problemas, Van Pelt no aparece-

….

**GRACIAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, primero que todo perdon por habeme demorado bastante, pero pasaba por una falta de inspiracion enorme a parte tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo, ahora que estoy en vacaciones voy a ver si aprovecho para terminar la historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews, son my importantes para mi, cada vez que recibia uno nuevo me decia que lo iba actualizar pero como dije no encontraba tiempo. **

**por ultimo, the menalist no me pertenece...**

**Capitulo 7**

- No me vas a intimidar con esa mirada- exclamó el hombre sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la pinta de maleante se le notaba a simple vista, unos jeans desgastados, una camisa sin mangas que dejaban al descubierto unos brazos flacos y debiluchos llenos de tatuajes llamativos- ustedes los policías creen que pueden conseguir todo con su plaquita dorada, adivina amigo, en este mundo lo único que importa son los billetes, grandes y verdes-

Cho lo miró de arriba abajo, después observó el techo buscando en su mente la mejor respuesta, al final se decidió por la verdad. .

- No estoy aquí como policía Karpan y lo sabes- exclamó con simpleza- ni siquiera traigo mi placa—

- Pero traes tu pistola ¿no?- dijo a modo de reto.

- Hoy en día hasta un chimpancé puede cargar con una, especialmente cuando hay gente como tu dispuesto a venderlas ilegalmente-

El hombre simuló estar ofendido, guardó silencio por un momento, se acomodó en la silla y miró a Cho con intensidad.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente?

- Información, según tengo entendido conoces a Jason Avner, un asesino a sueldo, tu le vendías las armas hace algunos años-

- Ningun juez de este país pudo demostrarlo- exclamó a la defensiva.

- Pero Avner te mencionó varias veces en sus confesiones-

- Avner estaba loco, se imaginaba cosas-

- No estoy aquí buscando una confesión, Avner fue visto la tarde de ayer en este mismo local, si me preguntas no creo que halla venido a hacerte una visita de cortesía-

- Ya se lo dije, por dinero baila el perro, dame unos cuantos billetes y suelto todo-

Cho resignado se levantó de la silla, no tenía dinero ni paciencia como para negociar con el sujeto.

- Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos-

- Espero que la próxima traigas bastante efectivo- dijo divertido.

De repente y sin ningún tipo de aviso la puerta se abrió violentamente. Rigsby entró por ella, su mirada fría y su respiración agitada indicaba que algo malo sucedia, de inmediato Cho pensó lo peor, pues la misión de su compañero era quedarse afuera vigilando los alrededores por si algo sospechoso sucedia e inmediatamente avisarle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

- ¿Quién eres?- exclamo Karpan enfadado por la forma en que fue violada su puerta.

Rigsby a grandes zancadas recorió la distancia que lo separaba de Karpan, a medida que avanzaba el traficante de armas sintió que estaba en peligro, se llevó la mano de inmediato a la cintura, debajo de la camisa buscando su pistola.

- Eso no seria muy inteligente de tu parte- Karpan quien se había olvidado por completo de Cho se percató que el asiático lo apuntaba con su arma. El hombre tragó en seco mientras Rigsby quien había llegado frente a él lo tomaba bruscamente por el cuello.

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir todo lo que sabes sobre Avner, sino empiezas a cantar lo haras después de que te saque todos tus dientes o te clave una bala en el pecho, pero lo harás-

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estas haciendo ni de con quien te estas metiendo-dijo Karpan con la voz entrecortada por culpa de los dedos que se cerraban alrededor de su cuello.

- Rigsby que haces? Dejalo ya, podemos meternos en problemas-

- Hightower nos dio via libre, ella nos pidió a Avner, y yo se lo pienso dar- apretó mas fuerte- HABLA!

- No!- Haciendo alarde de todas sus fuerzas y aprovechando la delgadez de Karpan lo levantó del suelo, no fue mucha la distancia pero si lo suficiente como para asustarlo- esta bien! – Rigsby lo bajó nuevamente y aflojó los dedos- Avner vino a visitarme ayer, pero yo no estaba, supongo que quería explosivos y armas, me dejó un mensaje en el celular, no fue gran cosa, solo unas cuantas palabras sin sentido-

- ¿Cuales?

- Dijo la palabra Prado y preguntar por el mismo nombre de siempre-

- ¿Cual nombre?- pregunto Cho adelantándose a Rigsby

- Hace años cuando trabajaba para Audry se movia entre la sociedad usando diferentes nombres, el mas famoso era Ulises y otras veces Aquiles-

No fue mucho lo que pudieron conseguir, apenas dejó de hablar Rigsby lo soltó y se marchó del lugar, Cho lo siguió teniendo el cuidado suficitente de no mostrar el arma afuera en la calle, subieron al carro y arracaron a toda velocidad, no fue hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos que Cho se atrevió a hablarle a su compañero.

- ¿Que se supone que fue todo eso? Como pudiste arriesgar tu carrera de esa forma, Hightower nos dio permiso pero esto ya es abusar…

Rigsby frenó bruscamente frente a un semáforo en rojo.

- Mientras estabas adentro Lisbon me llamó- dijo apretando el volante con demasiada fuerza- anoche, Van Pelt desapareció mientras vigilaba a Avner-

Rigsby se veia desconsalado, con la mandibula apretada parecía mas viejo de lo normal, Cho lo miró por unos segundos y luego se fijó en la carretera comprendiendo la furia de su amigo.

- Acelera- le dijo a Rigsby cuando el semáforo pasó a verde- es hora de regresar al CBI-

* * *

- Niños que se diviertan, nos vemos mas tarde y portense bien- exclamó la afroamericana dejando marchar sus retoños hacia la escuela. Era una de los momentos mas duros del dia, alejarse de sus hijos era una pesadilla para cualquier madre, pero ella tenía que hacerlo, tenía que trabajar.

- Agente Hightower cuanto tiempo sin verla- La voz la dejó congelada de inmediato. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Jason Avner frente a ella, estaba al volante de un carro negro, sonreia a pesar de sus enormes ojeras.

- Como te atreves a presentarte frente a mi, sabes que yo no voy a tener misericordia contigo Avner-dijo implacable.

- Y yo no la voy a tener con tus hijos- exclamo alzando su mano derecha, la pistola se encontraba oculta bajo su chaqueta, pero Hightower sabia que le apuntaba a sus hijos no muy lejos de ella.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Quiero muchas cosas, pero por ahora, me gustaría dar un paseo contigo, será emocionante no lo crees?

- Y si me niego?-

- Tus hijos mueren-

* * *

- Es oficial, hemos revisado todo el vecindario, no hay noticias ni de Avner ni de Van Pelt- informó el jefe de la policía de Sacramento. Lisbon recibió la noticia como si le hubieran echado en cara un balde de agua fría. Le agradeció una vez más al uniformado y se retiró en silencio a su oficina. No se molestó ni siquiera en sentarse frente a su escritorio, no cuando se sentía tan perdida y derrotada. En vez de eso se desplomó en su sillón. Intentó pensar en su siguiente moviento, pero la angustia nublaba sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada buscando a Jane desesperadamente, buscando que le diera la solución a sus problemas. Lo vio a través del cristal, estaba afuera en el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos totalmente estatico como pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su territorio. Ella le pidió que entrara, así lo hizo.

- Dime que tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando-

El parecía igual de agotado cuando tomó asiento a su lado.

- Tengo una idea, pero no es para nada consoladora- Lisbon agachó la mirada- Avner no pudo haber sido, porque nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, tiene que ser algún complice…

- Red John- atinó a decir Lisbon interrumpié asintió- debimos haberlo capturado cuando pudimos, debí haberlo evitado desde el principio, ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias, Van Pelt las esta pagando-

- Echarse la culpa y recriminarse no será de ayuda en estos momentos-

- Entonces que propones?

- Capturar a Avner-

- Si Red John tiene a Van Pelt no nos servirá de nada ir a por Avner-

- Cierto, odio pensarlo pero es lo único que nos queda Lisbon, por lo menos estaremos haciendo algo-

Lisbon alzó la mirada y se recostó en el sillon.

- Por un momento pensé que podiamos hacerlo- dijo casi en un susurro- ya sabes, estar por ddelante de él y no solo de Avner, sino tambien de Red John-

- Supongo que fuimos muy ilusos- dijo Jane con una media sonrisa.

- Si Red john no estuviera con él ni siquiera hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar de prision…- de repente sintió que la falta de sueño y el cansancio acumulado le jugaba una mala pasada, Virgil Mineli no podía estar en el CBI y mucho menos acompañado por Risk, esa imagen no la veia desde hacia mucho tiempo. Al cabo de unos segundos se percató de que no era una ilusion, sus antiguos compañeros estaban a unos cuantos pasos. No tuvo necesidad de levantarse e ir a su encuentro, ellos mismos recorrieron el pasillo y entraron en la oficina sin ningun aviso.

- Ha pasado algo horrible- exclamó Risk

- Todavia no está confirmado-advirtió Mineli

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lisbon levantandose del sillon junto con Jane.

- Hemos recibido una carta de jason Avner… decia que a esta hora Hightower estaria bajo su poder, a secuestrado a Hightower-

- Dios- lisbon volvió a derrumbase en el sillon- es que acaso no puede empeorar-

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamo Risk

- Van pelt una agente que esta involucrada en el caso ha desaparecido- informó Jane

- ¿Cómo haz dicho? – preguntó Mineli abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Y que significa todo esto?- pregunto Risk

- Que estamos en jaque- dijo Jane- la han sabido montar-

- Me canse- exclamó Lisbon, se levantó del sillon y caminó decidida hacia la puerta- voy a por Avner-

* * *

**En el proximo tendran mas accion y tal vez por fin el cara a cara entre Avner y Lisbon**

**GRACIAS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primero que todo, mil gracias por los Reviews y segundo mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que no tenía tiempo para actualizar mis historias, y aprovechando las vacaciones quiero dar por finalizada este fic, supongo que ese capitulo es el penultimo todo depende que tan largo me salga el final. **

**Por cierto The mentalist no me pertence...**

**sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 8**

**Capitulo 8**

- es la hora Jane- exclamó Lisbon asustada a medida que pasaban lentamente frente al colegio- Hightower fue vista por última vez frente al colegio de sus hijas, a partir de aquí vamos a ciegas-

Después de que recibió la noticia del secuestro de su jefa, Lisbon no tenía otra opción que utilizar el dispositivo de rastreo que había colocado hace unas horas en el auto de Avner, en el fondo hubiera querido no hacerlo, para evitar preguntas incomodas y tal vez regaños por parte de sus superiores, pero ante los hecho dudaba que a Hightower le importara algo las reglas que hubiera roto en ese momento, claro si es que la encontraban con vida.

- si yo fuera Avner, que camino cogería- dijo Jane para si mismo mirando la pantalla del mini televisor que tenía entre sus manos, era un receptor de barras, aquel aparato junto con la antena que había encima de la camioneta de la CBI era la única esperanza que tenían.

- si yo secuestro a alguien evitaría las calles más concurridas, iría por callejones- dijo Lisbon.

- si, pero… Avner no parece el tipo de asesino que le pone atención a esos detalles- después de unos segundos Jane le indicó que siguiera derecho, hacía la carretera, Lisbon no estaba de acuerdo, pero no tenía la cabeza como para pelear con Jane, además quien era ella para ir en contra de las ideas de Patrick Jane, después de todo el 90% de lo que decía terminaba siendo verdad.

Lisbon rezaba para sus adentros, para que el dispositivo funcionara tenían que estar por lo menos a 50 kilómetros del auto de Avner y en ese momento el aparato estaba en silencio, la antena estaba fuera del alcance de la señal, por esa razón estaban intentando adivinar que dirección pudo haber tomado Avner, ciertamente parecía improbable que Teresa y Patrick lo encontraran en medio del bullicio de la gran ciudad. Pero lo intentarían.

…..

- que delicado- dijo Hightower después de que Avner en vez de esquivar un bache se fue de lleno hacía el e hizo saltar todo el coche, sin embargo, el movimiento brusco no debilitó de ninguna manera las esposas que inmovilizaban las manos de la mujer.

- no creo que te merezcas ninguna consideración Madeline, no después de lo que le hiciste a mi jefe- dijo el rubio tranquilo, como si estuviera en medio de una conversación muy aburrida.

- ¿todavía con eso?, vaya que tu paso por el psiquiatra no te ayudó en nada- dijo la mujer- que te devuelvan el dinero-

- mi estancia en el loquero lo pagó el estado- dijo- tanta gente que muere de hambre y desperdician el dinero conmigo, quien lo diría-

- Jasón, con todo este teatro no vas a llegar a ningún lado, al final vas a regresar a la cárcel, la justicia se hará cargo de ti-

- y no lo niego, la justicia hará lo que tenga que hacer conmigo, pero primero me cargaré a todos ustedes, uno por uno, como en los viejos tiempos Madeline- ahora si había emoción en su rostro, mezclado con locura- pero para que puedas morir tranquila, al final de todo, yo mismo me voy a entregar, así que descansaras en paz-

Hightower mantuvo la calma, no lloró ni suplicó, así no le enseñaron en el ejercito, la guerra nunca acababa hasta que uno de los bandos se rendía o hasta que los cuerpos del enemigo estuvieran esparcidos sin vida bajo los pies del ganador. Con frialdad se ganaba todo y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Avner de lo que podía hacer aun con las manos atadas.

…

Dos barras de intensidad se desplegaron, y el aparato comenzó a emitir un chillido irritante.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Lisbon apartando la vista por un instante de la pista

- no lo se- dijo Jane

- ¿Qué significa ese sonido?

- no lo se

- ¿estamos cerca o lejos?

- no lo se

- ¿acaso sabes algo?

- si

- ¿Qué?

- que algo está pasando-

- oh por dios!

- espera, espera- Lisbon frenó bruscamente ante las palabras de Jane- las barras están regresando a la normalidad.

- la pista se desvía hacía al noreste-

- no, no te desvíes sigue hacía el norte-

- no hay por donde cruzar Jane!- se quejó Lisbon- la pista no tiene desvíos-

- entonces sigue avanzando hasta el próximo desvió- dijo el rubio empezando a exasperarse

Lisbon negó con la cabeza, y Jane tuvo la certeza de que daría la vuelta en medio de la autopista e iría en contravía hasta el cruce más cercano, para su sorpresa estaba equivocado. Estaban en medio de la carretera rodeados de pura maleza y uno que otro árbol desojado, Lisbon se salió de la carretera y condujo en medio de la tierra.

- Bueno- decía Jane agarrándose del asiento para no golpearse violentamente con el techo- un atajo muy interesante, pero supongo que puedes hacerlo, tú eres la ley- mas baches y mas golpes, era como una licuadora fuera de control- puedes parar! Creo que voy a vomitar…-

Un minuto después tocaban de nuevo el pavimento en dirección hacía el norte, ahora más barras del grafico se movían lo que indicaban que habían encontrado a Avner.

- dios y después dices que yo soy un peligro frente al volante?- se quejó Jane con voz de nenita- es un milagro que no salga de aquí con una contusión cerebral!-

- ¡oh cállate de una vez!-

….

Ahora si estaba preocupada, Avner no hacía más que alejarse de la ciudad, se metía en zonas frondosas y casi deshabitadas, lo que solo reafirmaba su sospecha de que iba a asesinarla y enterrarla allí mismo, y éste como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos le brindo una sonrisa cínica.

-¿no te parece increíble lo solitaria que es esta zona? En bosques como estos me crié de niño- dijo con amargura en su voz- mataba a animales desde largas distancias, todo hasta que salió la estúpida ley que protege a los animales en vías de extinción, yo solo digo que hay cosas que existen para ser sometidos, y los animales son una de ellas, también las mujeres, su deber es servir al hombre y quizás los latinos o los negros africanos que cruzan el mar y buscan nuevas oportunidades… ilusos.

- y tu también Avner- dijo Madeline- al final vas a someterte ante la justicia como tu jefe, el también se sometió-dijo con tono provocativo

- claro que no, nadie pudo someterlo, por eso lo asesinaron!-un nuevo bache y otro movimiento brusco.

- si- afirmó la mujer- lo hicieron, esta muerto, deja tu obsesión con ese delincuente de una vez por todas, ya no puedes hacer nada por él, ya no tienes porque trabajar para él, ya no está Avner, se fue y no va regresar, valórate a ti mismo. Haz algo bueno por primera vez en toda tu miserable vida, evita la silla eléctrica y entrégate por el amor de dios- exclamó exasperada.

- estuviste a punto de convencerme Hightower- dijo después de unos segundos- pero yo no creo en dios, ese viejo me abandono hace años, y hoy te abandonara a ti- otro bache, Avner no hacía más que reírse, era como una montaña rusa para él, y solo cuando se deshiciera de la vida de la mujer el carrito dejaría de subir hasta la cresta más alta para lanzarse en picada hacía lo más fácil, hacía sus otros objetivos.

…..

La señal se había incrementado abruptamente y del aparato surgía un sonido sordo y abrumador. Todas las barras estaban a tope.

- pide refuerzos- dijo Jane- es mejor no enfrentarnos a esto solos-

- enfrentarnos, si encontramos a Avner seré yo la que lo enfrente, tú te esconderás detrás de mi como siempre-

- es un buen razonamiento, ciertamente es lo que va a pasar- dijo Jane resignado.

- ¿ves algún carro?- pregunto la ojiverde.

- no, seguro se metió entre los arboles- exclamó Jane.

- eso es imposible, al final terminaría chocándose contra uno de los robles-

- depende en el carro que vallas, por ejemplo mi carro es lo suficientemente pequeño como para meterse entre los arboles-

- tu carro no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos en este bosque y menos contigo al volante!-

- detente, la señal comienza a disminuir- advirtió Jane- retrocede- Lisbon obedeció, el aparato ya no emitía el sonido con la misma intensidad, pero a medida que retrocedía regresaba el mismo bullicio.

- nos pasamos- dijo Jane al cabo de unos minutos retrocediendo, el aparato volvía a recuperar el sonido estridente en cierto punto, pero después de avanzar o retroceder disminuía.

- es como si al final lo hubiéramos encontrado- dijo Jane

- pero no veo nada- exclamó Lisbon- al menos que se haya dañado, si fue así…- no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, Jane salió de la camioneta con el aparato en sus manos

- estoy casi convencido de que se desvió entre los arboles- El rubio se adentró al bosque mientras Lisbon lo seguía alerta y con su mano sobre la pistola, después de unos segundos el consultor se detuvo de nuevo- está disminuyendo el sonido- Jane regresó corriendo al coche, Lisbon salió tras el- no tiene sentido… - decía en susurros- es como si hubiéramos pasado encima de él- Jane se agachó y miró por debajo de la camioneta, estiró el brazo y sacó un pequeño aparato, era el mismo transmisor que Lisbon había colocado en el coche de Avner.

- oh no- exclamó Lisbon deprimida- se cayó, ¿y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer?-

Jane apretó fuertemente el aparato en su mano.

- usar esto- dijo señalando su cabeza.

…..

- estas confundido Avner- hablaba la mujer, desde hace unos minutos que no podía quedarse callada- no puedes ver con claridad como sucedieron las cosas-

- oh no Hightower, ahora veo todo más claro que nunca, soy más viejo, más inteligente-

- pues no parece, secuestrarme no es nada inteligente-

- es que yo no te voy a secuestrar – dijo desanimado porque su acompañante aun no tenía claro su destino- voy a matarte, de cuantas formas te lo tengo que decir?-

Un nuevo bache. Y Hightower vio el arma de Avner bajo su chaqueta.

- esa no es la mejor solución-

- ya déjalo, por más que hables no podrás hacer que cambie de opinión, llevo años esperando por este momento, y tus habladurías no van a modificar mis deseos-

- solo quiero que entres en razón, vas a matar a la persona equivocada- de pronto Avner frenó bruscamente.

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo desconcertado- por fin me vas a decir quien asesinó a mi jefe?-

- te lo voy a decir, pero si prometes no hacerme nada-

- no estas en posición de exigir mí querida amiga-

- esta bien, esta bien, por lo menos prométeme que reconsideraras la idea de asesinarme ¿vale?-

-todo depende de lo que tengas que decir-

- fue Bossco- dijo después de unos segundos- el lo hizo todo, lo planificó y lo mato-

Hubo unos minutos en silencio, Avner en verdad parecía pensar su siguiente movimiento, casi al instante se dirigió a Hightower y le sonrió.

- no te creo- prendió el motor y volvieron al camino

- ¿no me crees o es que no quieres creerme?- preguntó Hightower- si fue Bossco entonces todo lo que haz hecho hasta ahora seria en vano-

- digas lo que digas, hoy te mueres-

Unos kilómetros más allá se alzaba una cabaña, esto comenzaba a parecerse a una de esas películas de terror que daban los jueves en la noche por televisión nacional.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- la casa de los gritos- dijo entre risas.

De pronto un nuevo bache, Hightower aprovechó, tenía las manos esposadas, pero sus piernas estaban libres, con ellas golpeó el antebrazo del hombre y luego le dio otra patada justo en el lugar en donde debía estar la pistola, sintió como el arma caía al suelo del carro, convencida de que ya no corría tanto peligro con un Avner desarmado, comenzó golpearle todo lo que pudo, Avner se protegía con los brazos, intentaba alcanzar el arma, mientras lo hacía, la mujer le encestó un golpe en la cara, Avner enfadado agarro la pierna y la acorraló contra la puerta del carro, recogió el arma y mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición de ataque la policía volvió a golpearlo esta ves en el hombro, Avner disparó hacia cualquier lado y fue entonces cuando Hightower supo que era el fin, dejó de atacar a pesar de que no había recibido el disparo, todo lo contrario la bala había salido desviada, pero la había asustado.

- ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?

- lo siento Avner- dijo con la respiración agitada- resulta que no quiero morir hoy-

- esto es lo que va a pasar, voy a salir, te abro la puerta y vas a caminar hacia la cabaña, sino lo haces te pego tres tiros y todo acabara me entiendes?-

El hombre no había alcanzado a acomodarse en su asiento cuando todo el automóvil vibró, Hightower pensó que había sido una explosión pues los cristales se partieron y Avner se dio contra el volante, ella también se lastimó, pero no fue nada grave.

- ¿Qué carajo…?- exclamaba el asesino.

- ¡CBI no se mueva!- era la voz de Lisbon, y Hightower no podía estar más feliz de oírla, con cuidado Lisbon le abrió la puerta - deja el arma y sal del auto- Avner dejó la pistola- ¡dije sal!

- yo que tu le hago casa- dijo Jane por encima del hombro de Teresa.

- pensé que teníamos un trato Jane- decía Avner mientras salía con las manos alzadas.

- el trato se rompió cuando decidiste hacer esta canallada, secuestrar a Hightower y a Van Pelt, ¿te volviste loco o que?

- donde esta la llave de las esposas?- preguntó Lisbon ignorando la conversación.

- en mi bolsillo-Avner se la sacó y se la tiró a Jane, éste la agarro en el aire y fue de inmediato a liberar a Hightower- por fin- decía Avner en un susurro aun con las manos levantadas- no sabes cuanto he esperado esto, tenerte frente a frente, como la última vez-

- y todo va a terminar como la última vez Avner- le aseguró Lisbon.

- no sabes cuanto te equivocas-

- wow!- exclamó Jane mientras ayudaba a Hightower a salir del carro y observaba como habían quedado los dos coches- cuanto me alegro de no haber traído mi carro-dijo señalando la camioneta del CBI que Lisbon había estrellado contra el carro de Avner dejándolo totalmente destrozado.

- ¿enserio? porque yo me arrepiento de no haberlo traído- dijo Lisbon burlona- por cierto, solo te devolvía el favor…- le dijo a Avner.


End file.
